LA HERMANA ISABELLA
by sistercullen
Summary: En la vida tranquila de hermana Isabella irrumpe el arrogante Edward Cullen, marine y padre de 5 hijos. Ella tendrá que hacerse responsable de ellos. Teniendo serios problemas con el coronel; hombre autoritario y ruín. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen yo solamente juego con ellos.

La historia es mia; con pequeños detalles de allí o de allá; pero en su prácticamente toda su totalidad es de la muá. Ósea sistercullen o Rosita ( como me bautizó mi dulce Noelle XD).

Prefacio.

Dicen que cuando Dios cierra una puerta abre una ventana.

Las hermanas no podían mantenerme más en el convento, la señora Victoria de Aplegate, le expropiaba las tierras; y mis pobres benefactoras tendrían que salir de allí con pies en polvorosa en menos de un mes.

Yo, Isabella Marie Swan, novícia de este pequeño convento de La adoración de Jesús salía como un pollito recién nacido del cascarón. Mi vida era aquella abadía. Las hermanas eran mi vida y , yo soñaba con ser monja, era mi devoción. Aunque mis superioras no lo tenían tan claro como yo.

Sentí una enorme pena y desgracia cuando Sor Reneé ; la hermana superiora, me llamó para darme la buena nueva, según ellas.

Yo estaba dando clases a los niños pobres del poblado, que teníamos a menos de 1kilométro y la hermana Irina, que debía rondar mi edad me llamó acalorada que debía de mostrarme rápidamente frente a Sor Reneé.

Mi pasión son los niños. Y siempre he soñado o con ser monja y dedicarme a propagar mi devoción o bien cuidar niños, o darles clases.

Cuando me hallé en la abadía, corrí hacia el despacho de la hermana y ella me dirigió hasta el despacho de la hermana superiora sin perder el tiempo.

No toqué a la puerta si quiera. Entré como quien entra a su casa, con la alegría que me caracterizaba.

-Hermana superiora, la hermana Irina me ha mandado llamar.- Me alisé la falda de novícia y me limpié las mejillas empapadas en sudor por las correntillas.

El gesto serio de la hermana me hizo mirar hacia el lado izquierdo.

Alli plantado había un hombre extremadamente serio, rigido y sin ningún tipo de expresividad en su cara.

-Hermana, el coronel Edward Cullen requiere de sus servicios.

Yo la miré interrogante, tirando de mi falda ancha y larga con las manos.

-¿Cómo?

-Necesita una institutriz para sus 5 hijos.

Yo miré fijamente a la hermana superiora y luego aquel hombre, que mantenía la mirada firme en algún punto del despacho ; sin mirarme siquiera.

Continuará si ustedes quieren si no abandono….

Reviews? Un beso a todas las que me siguen con adoración …. Os quiero.

Y a las nuevas también las quiero porque son como el hijo pródigo.

Un beso!11MUakkkkkk!


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

La historia es prácticamente mia en su totalidad, aunque me he tomado ciertas licencias.

**CAPITULO 1**

-¿Pero cinco, Sor Reneé? Con todo el respecto, preferiría no comenzar con tanta abundancia…- Le hice ver a mi superiora que no lo tenia tan claro.

-No dudo de tus cualidades, Isabella. Y aunque el coronel si lo duda, sin conocerte si quiera. Yo si te conozco y tengo más confianza en ti que tú misma.- La hermana miró a la estatua de mi lado y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

El hombre se movió como un autómata sin doblar siquiera las rodillas y se plantó de frente a mi. Iba vestido con uniforme militar de gala y daba gozo verlo, pero su cara era tallada en piedra. No tenia expresividad, con el mentón alzado y sus ojos perdidos en un punto de detrás mio, me habló con severidad.

-Hermana Isabella, como ya le he dicho a su superiora, necesito una persona enérgica que se encargue de mis hijos. La mayor tiene 14 años y la más pequeña tiene 3, he hecho lo posible por dedicar el mayor tiempo posible a ellos; pero los tres primeros son rebeldes y desde que murió mi esposa, no tienen complicidad conmigo, soy un completo extraño.

Necesito una persona que sea voluntariosa, amable, educada y sobretodo disciplinada.

Yo lo miraba intentando imaginar la vida de aquellos pobres críos. Sólo faltaba que me dijera que los llamaba a golpe de silbato, entoces me retorcería de la risa…y claro eso no lo podría hacer… no ahora, esperaría a llegar a mi camita y entonces reiría hasta que me doliese la barriga. Tuve que reprimir una sonrisa, y bajé la cabeza.

-Lo intentaré.- dije.- Pero le rogaría que para dirigirse a mi persona, me mirara a los ojos, así sabré cuando se dirige a mi.

El no mostró ningún tipo de reacción y dijo entre dientes.

-Las reglas las pongo yo, Hermana.

Sor Reneé,soltó un libro en el escritorio con fuerza y yo volví la vista hacia ella.

Me estaba advirtiendo que me callara ya. La boca cerrada, Isabella, ya.

Baje la mirada, y reprimí nuevamente una sonrisa que se iba a convertir en carcajada. Apreté los labios y me salió un ruido raro de la boca.

-Espero que no se equivoque Sor Reneé, porque si esta chica en la que usted tanto confía, me desagrada o es una mala influencia para mis hijos; no le compraré a Victoria Aplegate los terrenos de la abadía y seguirán temiendo por su futuro.

Con estas palabras saludó con la mano en la frente y salió de allí sin mirar a nadie.

Miré como se marchaba y busqué con la mirada a Sor Reneé.

-¿Ese hombre va a comprar el terreno? .- le pregunté con una sonrisa de júbilo en los labios.- Vaya…al fin no tendremos que separarnos. Es maravilloso.

Sor Reneé se acerco a Isabella y le cogió suavemente la cara con sus trabajadas manos.

-Querida niña, sabes que te queremos y mucho. Vas a ser nuestra salvación Isabella,trabajaras durante un tiempo en casa del coronel y luego siendo más madura volveras aquí, para replantearte tu situación. ¿No has pensado en conocer algún hombre bueno que te quiera,niña?.

Yo negué con la cabeza. No había pensado nunca en hombres, era una niña todavía….habia crecido entre aquellas paredes, no había maldad ni pensamientos pecaminosos en mi. Los ignoraba totalemente.

-No la defraudaré Madre, lo prometo. ¿Pero cuanto tiempo debo estar del estirado ese?

-Isabella….debes respetar al coronel, es un hombre bueno que ha sufrido mucho desde la muerte de su esposa al dar a luz su ultima hija.-La voz de la Madre Superiora, pareció trasladarse en el tiempo.- Tanya Cullen, era una mujer bondadosa a la que le gustaba venir a la abadia de tarde en tarde, nos agasajaba con toda clase de dulces y con copiosas limosnas. La ultima vez que la vimos, vino a perdirle a Nuestra Señora por su parto; que todo fuera bien y no se presentaran complicaciones. Cuando salió de la iglesia el coronel la esperaba en el despacho parroquial y le preguntó si había rezado para que fuera un niño sano y fuerte.

-¿Son todas chicas?.- pregunté asombrada.

-Sí. Todas, los cinco hijos del coronel son chicas. Como puedes imaginar el coronel lo lleva bastante mal. Dicen que ha decidido casarse con la señora Victoria Aplegate. No sé si será cierto, en verdad él ha puesto todo su empeño en comprarle las tierras para que no derriben la abadia, le trae demasiado recuerdos amables este lugar.

Aquí se bautizaron a todas sus hijas, Isabella. Y es aquí donde se casó con ella…si esto desapareciera, también desaparecería en gran medida ella.

-La verdad, Madre, no me imagino a ese estirado un hombre amable y cariñoso con nadie. Se ve odioso..

-¡Isabella!

La miré con carita de cordero degollado y abrí la puerta silenciosamente. Me volví ligeramente hacia ella.

-¿Cuándo debo estar en la mansión?

-Mañana mismo, pequeña.- nos miramos intensamente y corrí hacia sus brazos. Ambas llorábamos y nos abrazabamos con emotividad, tantos años juntas y ahora me separaría de ellas.

Me despegué de su cara y la miré tiernamente.

-Prometo venir, en cuanto el coronel me de fiesta. Les traeré buenas nuevas de todo lo que me sucede. Las escribiré.

La Madre superiora me dejó ir dándome un beso en la mejilla y yo partí hasta mi cuarto. Lo hecharía de menos como todo en aquel lugar.

La imagen de aquel hombre foribundo me inundó de malestar. No me gustaba nada la idea preconcebida que tenia con aquel hombre. A mis 18 años recién cumplidos me podía aventurar a bautizar a una persona con solo mirarla, tenia lo que se decía en círculos pequeños, un sexto sentido para saber como era . A veces me equivocaba, pero raras veces. A veces odiaba no equivocarme.

Preparé una pequeña maleta con mis escasas petenencias. Un vestido hecho por mi, dos cofias de novicia, que no pensaba quitarme y unas alpargatas para ir comoda.

Miré las paredes de mi modesta habitación decorada tan solo con un retrato del sagrado corazón de Jesus y rezé de rodillas con los codos apoyados en la cama.

Me quité el hábito y me metí entre las sabanas, disfrutando del olor a jabón fabricado por la hermana tormento; así es como la había bautizado yo, ya que siempre estaba atormentándome sobre mis modales como una mujer que era. Eso de escalar arboles no era para una futura monja…pero se reian tanto los niños….

…Niños…Niñas…y cinco nada menos.

Y eso sin pensar en el hombre de cera que había visto hoy en el despacho de la Madre Superiora.

La despedida fue horrenda. No quería marcharme de allí, las hecharia tanto de menos que me dolia el alma en cantidades incuantificables.

Un elegante coche negro me esperaba, detrás de la reja del convento. Lo miré con seriedad y caminé hacia él, secándome las lagrimas de los ojos.

Un hombre salió de la puerta del conductor y me saludó con la cabeza. Me abrió la puerta trasera y yo me metí en aquel automóvil.

Durante el trayecto, imaginé como podían ser las niñas y soñé despierta. La Madre superiora había dicho que su madre era hermosa, así que las niñas también lo serian. Tiernas y amables…aunque un momento…el coronel dijo algo de rebeldía….¡Dios mio, ayudame en esta árdua tarea de educar a unos hijos que no son los míos!

Visualicé unos enormes jardines y una gran fuente en el centro. Nos parábamos ligeramente para que se abriera la verja.

El chófer me abrió la puerta y salí del auto. Caminé unos pasos y oí risitas en una balconada que había en lo alto de la fabulosa casa.

Se apareció ante mi una mujer de unos 60 años, iba como las sirvientas de los libros que leia. Debia ser eso, pensé.

-Hermana, el señor la espera en su despacho, antes de conocer a las niñas.

Asentí con la cabeza y seguí a la mujer. De repente algo viscoso y frio me corrió por la frente y ojos; eran huevos. Miré hacia arriba como pude y ví una cabecita con pelo rubio rojizo que intentaba esconderse detrás de la balaustrada. Las risas de las demás no podían dejar de escucharse, estrepitosas.

El coronel salió con paso firme de la casa y me miró con repulsión, sus ojos viajaron hasta el balcón y tocó un silbato de advertencia. Las chicas se pusieron todas en fila de mayor a menor serias y disciplinadas, y yo comencé a reir tanto, que me caí al suelo destonillada.

¿Qué os parece, sigo?

¿Algun review? Un beso amores, las quiero!


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no son míos; son de Sthephenie Meyer, yo solo los muevo a mi antojo.**

**CAPITULO 3**

**El coronel Edward Cullen me miraba con horror y tendió su mano para que me levantara del suelo, me saqué la la cofia del hábito, para arrastrar todo el huevo que estaba adherido a él y dejé que el cabello campeara al viento.**

**-¿Se va a levantar o se quedará ahí tendida todo el dia?.- me dijo el coronel con la mirada envenenada.**

**Yo me levanté, sin querer su ayuda y me sagudí el hábito mirando hacia arriba.**

**-¡Hola niñas!.- Saludé con las manos.**

**El coronel volvió a emitir un sonido estridente con el silbato y desaparecieron todas de la balconada.**

**-Entre, antes de hacer las presentaciones formales, debo hablar con usted.**

**Caminó delante mio y yo lo seguí.**

**Me maravillé al entrar. Era una mansión espléndida. Candelabros de cristal tallado, una escalera de mármol blanco que subía hacia las habitaciones , una chimenea donde ardían dos leños casi consumidos por las llamas…**

**-Entre aquí.-Me dijo con aquella voz autoritaria.**

**La habitación, era de roble y había un amplio escritorio, me ofreció la única silla que había, y me senté mientras él caminaba de un lado a otro.**

**-Hermana. Aquí las reglas, las pongo yo. Antes de nada quiero que eso lo tenga muy claro.**

**En esta casa no se hace nada, sin mi absoluta aprobación. ¿Lo tiene claro?.- Se paró en seco y me miró a los ojos. Unos frios ojos verdes que me hicieron desviar la mirada.**

**-Sí. Por supuesto.**

**-Las niñas tienen profesores particulares durante las 5 primeras horas del dia. Le ruego no se vincule en sus deberes académicos, estos son únicamente responsabilidad del profesorado que se los imparte. Su dia festivo será de libre elección. Si hay cualquier problema con alguna de ellas, le ruego que me lo haga saber….siento lo que ha pasado hace un momento. Les daré su justo castigo.**

**Me levanté de la silla y le increpé.**

**-No, no las castigue, por favor. Ha sido cosa de niños..no..**

**-¿Me va a decir como tengo que educar a mis hijas?-dijo levantando levemente la voz.- Mire, le voy a ser sincero, esperaba una persona con más experiencia para el cuidado de mis hijas… es poco mayor que mi hija Rosalie. ¿Cuántos años tiene, hermana?**

**Yo lo miré con la barbilla alzada, altanera.**

**-18.**

**-Lo que yo decía. Usted tendría que estar en el convento todavía y formarse lo que le quede de noviciado…no entiendo como la Hermana Superiora ha delegado en usted esta tarea. No es más que una cria.**

**-Si duda tanto de mi ¿Qué hago en su casa?**

**Se acercó a mi y yo tuve que alzar aún mas mi cabeza para contemplarlo.**

**-Le tengo gran cariño a Sor Reneé y confio en su elección.**

**-¿En que quedamos, confía o no en mi?**

**Su rostro serio se crispó y me fijé en sus puños; estaban apretados.**

**-Vamos a intentar llevar bien esta sociedad, hermana…Bueno eso de hermana lo dejaremos. La hermana Superiora me ha dicho que usted no ha tomado aún lo hábitos ósea que la puedo llamar por su nombre. Isabella ¿no?**

**-¿Y yo como lo puedo llamar?**

**Fue hacia un lado del escritorio y se apoyó con sus brazos en él, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.**

**-Coronel Cullen.**

**-Llámeme Señorita Swan.**

**-Estupendo. Me gustan los formalismos.- Se irguió de nuevo y caminó hacia la puerta.- Ahora, venga voy a presentarle a las niñas.**

**Lo seguí y me detuve en seco al mirar escaleras arriba. Estaban todas dispuestas de mayor a menor. La primera era tan bonita que dolía, su cara de porcelana , era el lienzo perfecto para la cascada de rizos de oro que envolvía su faz. Aquella debía ser Rosalie.**

**Otra vez el maldito silbato, chirrió en mis oídos.**

**-Presentense niñas.- ordenó su padre.**

**Rosalie, bajó las escaleras seguida de las demás .**

**-Rosalie Cullen.-dijo la mayor.- Encantada.-hizo una reverencia y dio un paso para atrás.**

**- Renesmee Cullen.-dijo la siguiente, imitando a su hermana.**

**-Alice Cullen.**

**-Bree Cullen**

**Miraba absorta a todas y cada una de ellas; cuando una pequeña manita me jaló el hábito.**

**-Pedone zeñorita monja, yo..tié el wevo, peo fue Alice la que me o dio. Zoy Calie.- Era tan tierna y pequeña, que no pude contenerme y la cogí en brazos.**

**- Yo soy Isabella y voy a cuidaros a partir de ahora.- Las miré a de conocerlas, espero que nos llevemos bien y por mi; el incidente del huevo está olvidado.- Una breve risita hizo que me volviera hacia Carlie.- ¿De que te ries nenita?**

**-Alice dijo que no ze enfadaría y llevaba rason.**

**-Carlie, ve con tus hermanas hacia mi estudio. Os daré el castigo pertinente, esto no puede quedar así. Yo no las he educado para comportarse de ese modo.**

**La voz del coronel, dura y energica me hizo estremecerme a mi también.**

**-Hoy toca fusta.- susurró la que se llamaba Renesmee.**

**El coronel dio otro silbatazo y todas fueron en fila hacia el cuarto de donde habíamos salido el coronel y yo hacia breves minutos. Apreté fuertemente a la pequeña Carlie entre mis brazos.**

**-Sueltela.- Me ordenó el coronel. Dirigiendo una mirada envenenada a la pobre nenita.**

**-¿Qué les va a hacer?—pregunté indignada.**

**-No es de su incumbencia,¡Sueltela!.- Dio dos grandes zancadas hacia mi y me la arrebató de mis brazos, dejándome vacía.**

**-No tiene corazón.-susurré.- ¿Las va castigar con la fusta?. No digo que no las regañe; a las mayores, pero a Carlie y a Bree, son prácticamente dos bebes, no sabían si quiera lo que hacían. Es usted un…**

**-¡Id a vuestra habitación! ¡Y no os quiero ver bajar para cenar! ¿Entendeis?.- Gritaba como un poseso y me dio miedo. No quería estar allí, aquel hombre era un monstruo , que tenia martirizadas a sus pobres hijas.- Señorita Swan. Recoja sus cosas y vayase al convento de La Adoración de Jesus , de donde no tenia que haber salido, nunca.**

**Me dí la vuelta y cogí la maleta. El hombre estaba allí parado como una estatua, con el rostro sin rastro de expresión. Su mandibula perfecta se movia rápidamente.**

**Abrí la puerta y me marché de aquella casa cabizbaja, la puerta se cerró tras de mi y ví todo el extenso terreno que la envolvía. Era una jaula de oro, para las niñas, y el hombre que se decía su padre era un ogro sin corazón.**

**Anduve durante bastante tiempo, no sabria decir si fueron horas o minutos; la casa del coronel estaba bastante alejada de la abadía y mis alpargatas no iban a aguantar aquella travesía, llena de piedras y charcos hacia mi hogar.**

**Divagaba , cuando la Hermana Superiora me viera de nuevo allí, me daría tremenda reprimenda, aunque no me faltaría tiempo para soltarle lo autoritario y ruín que era el coronel Cullen con aquella arrogancia tan repúgnate. ¡Que dios la perdonara! Pero es que aquel hombre la sacaba de sus casillas. Le hubiera gustado imponerse y decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas. Ella hubiera solapado a las niñas mas adelante, hubiera sido su confidente y su amiga; además de por supuesto su canguro a todas horas del dia. Él no me había dado esa oportunidad y lo odiaba por eso.**

**Los cascos de unos caballos me hicieron girarme sobre mis talones. Me mantuve quieta, en mi sitio, hasta que el animal con su jinete, pararon a pocos pasos de mi, haciéndome toser irremediablemente victima de la polvareda.**

**Me froté los ojos y estornudé tapándome la boca y soltando la maleta en un acto involuntario.**

**-Señorita Swan, vuelva a casa. Las niñas la quieren allí.**

**Me restregué los ojos y ví al coronel con su rostro serio. Ofreciendome la mano para subir al caballo.**

**-Ni lo sueñe. No vuelvo allí ni loca.- Caminé hacia delante. Anduve varios metros y oía al caballo relinchar detrás mio.- No voy a ir con usted coronel Cullen, ya he visto bastante y…**

**Noté como unas poderosas manos me cogían en volandas y me montaban el el maravilloso córcel, él asió rápidamente mi cuerpo **

** al suyo y quedó detrás mio, sus manos posesivas cogían las riendas del animal mientras que su cuerpo estaba terrible y pecadoramente adherido al mio.**

**-¿Me va a secuestrar?.- pregunté enojadísima.**

**El coronel rió por lo bajo y dio la vuelta al caballo con sus riendas.**

**-Mis hijas la quieren en mi casa y así será Señorita Swan.**

**Continuará…**

**¿Les gusto¿==? Diganme algo ¿si? Un beso a todas!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen; la historia es mia._

_Capitulo 4_

_Durante la travesia de vuelta a la mansión no brotaron ni dos palabras de mi boca._

_El coronel Cullen tampoco me dio conversación. No entendía nada de hombres; pero si de personas, y el que tenia pegado a mi espalda sobre aquel caballo , era un borde de cuidado._

_Pasamos de largo la mansión y comencé a sentirme intranquila._

_-Señor…Coronel…¿Puede decirme donde nos dirigimos?.- Le pregunté con la voz neutra._

_-A las caballerizas, vamos a dejar a Destiny. Han de báñalo, hoy es su turno._

_No dije nada._

_Al llegar a las caballerizas, el coronel se apeó del corcel y me ofreció su mano para bajar. La rechazé y estampé mi cara contra la arena tibia del terreno. En ese momento creí morir de vergüenza , pero intenté no mirar a mi alrededor._

_-¿Siempre se niega a que le ofrezcan ayuda, hermana?.- Me dijo el coronel siguiendo mi paso, hacia la mansión._

_-Me gusta ser autosuficiente.- le dije sin mirarlo.- ¿Me llevará ahora con las niñas?.- Paré en seco y lo miré directamente a los ojos._

_-Descanse, hermana. Mañana comenzará su labor._

_Llegamos a la entrada de la casa y llamó a una chica del servicio._

_-Jessica, atiende a la hermana Isabella, a partir de ahora ella se encargará de la niñas. _

_La chica del servicio que debía rondar mi edad, me valoró con sus ojos chispeantes y me dedicó una sonrisa._

_-venga hermana, la llevaré a su habitación._

_Seguí a la muchacha sin despedirme del coronel Cullen,cuando oí sus pasos alejarse, suspiré aliviada. Lo que peor iba a llevar de esa casa ; era su dueño, no lo soportaba._

_Abrió una de las puertas del amplio pasillo y me dio paso._

_-Esta será su habitación. Hermana. ¿le gusta?_

_-Sí.-dije. No tenia palabras para recitar lo que veian mis ojos._

_La habitación era inmensa. En tonos crudos, una amplia cama con cabecero de hierro y un tocador de reina… una silla de princesa…_

_-Es maravillosa…_

_-Sí. Normalmente esta habitación la ocupa la señorita Victoria Aplegatte cuando visita al coronel, aunque de todos es bien sabido que solo amanece aquí._

_No entendía nada._

_-Sí,claro.-dije_

_-Seguro que deja que duerma aquí, porque él se marcha mañana de viaje con ella…durante una semana nada menos ¡Buscar una persona que le cuide a sus hijas mientras tanto!¡Es abochornante! Y pensar que algún dia esa mujer puede ser la señora de esta casa!_

_-¿Mañana se marcha?_

_-¿No se lo ha dicho?_

_-No, la verdad tampoco hace mucha falta.- (me voy a quedar en la gloria si desaparece y me hago a las niñas en estos días)_

_-El coronel es un hombre de pocas palabras, pero no es mal hombre… Ha estado solo demasiado tiempo y eso le ha agriado el carácter_

_- Bueno, ahora no lo esta ¿no? No me gustaría verlo en absoluta soledad…debe ser amargante._

_-jejjejjeejeje, hermana Isabella, para ser usted una monja, tiene una lengua muy afilada.-me dijo Jessica colocando una mano en mi brazo._

_-No, no soy monja aún. No he terminado mi noviciado, me queda un año…_

_-Vaya…ósea que usted no es monja.._

_-No. Todavía._

_-Bueno, hermana o ¿Cómo prefiere que la llame? _

_-Me da igual, pero preferiría hermana, si no le importa, hermana Isabella.-le dije correspondiendo a su amabilidad._

_-Esta bien; así lo haré. Ahora la dejo sola para que se ponga cómoda y se familiarice con la habitación que a partir de ahora será la suya. Me alegro de tenerla aquí hermana, Será brisa fresca para esta casa._

_-Gracias._

_-¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, el coronel ha dejado en el armario varios cambios de vestuario para usted, en principio irá como el resto del servicio, pero si usted quiere seguir llevando el hábito; comuníqueselo al coronel, después de su viaje, él hará que le hagan un par de vestiduras para su labor_

_-No pienso quitarme el habito…no se lo tome mal, pero no estoy comoda, sin él. No soy una mujer, soy una sierva de Dios._

_Jessica me miró y acarició mi cara con la palma de su mano._

_-Con lo bonita que es…y es novicia..¿No sabe nada de la vida verdad?_

_- Sé lo suficiente, para saber que no me voy a poner el uniforme que lleva usted._

_Miré otra vez como iba vestida la muchacha: La falda era tremendamente estrecha y corta, una camisa negra como una segunda piel y un insignificante delantal con puntilla._

_-No se lo tome a mal, Jessica, pero yo estoy comoda con mis ropas._

_Ella me miró sin perder la sonrisa y soltó una carcajada._

_-Sí señor…usted va a dar mucho juego en esta casa…¡jajjajajajajaj! .-se fue guiñándome un ojo y despidendose con la mano. _

_Aquella chica me había causado simpatía. Era agradable saber que tendría un hombro en que apoyarme si las cosas no salian como debían salir; que era lo más problable._

_Abrí mi maleta y deposité mis austeras ropas sobre la cama. Abrí el armario ropero y las colgué en las perchas._

_Abrí la puerta que había en la habitación…Buahhh…un baño; aquello era un lujo. Miré mi reflejo en el espejo del lavamanos y observé mi pelo revolucionado; suelto._

_-Dios mio…he perdido el velo…no..no puede ser…_

_Bajé corriendo las escaleras haciendo un ruido terrible con mis zapatos baratos. Busqué a ambos lados del salón la puerta del despacho del coronel..la ví, abrí la puerta …_

_Entré abruptamente; lo admito..pero…_

_-¿Se puede saber porque entra así a mi despacho, señorita Swan?.-Su mirada envenenada, me hizo tragar fuertemente y replantearme que debía haber tocado a la puerta como minimo._

_-Mi velo…he perdido el velo..¿usted sabría…?_

_Un fuerte puñetazo en el escritorio de madera de nogal, hizo que pegara un salto y me aplastara contra la pared._

_-¡Y a mi que me importa su puto velo! ¡Qué sea la ultima vez que entra asi a mi despacho! ¿lo entiende?_

_-Yo lo siento; no debí.-Alzé la cabeza altanera y volví a tragar armándome de valor.-necesito mi velo, es de vital importancia para mi._

_Él observó el marco de mi cara; mi cabello e hizo una mueca de desprecio._

_-No entiendo como no ha cortado su pelo aún. Dicen que las monjas lo llevan corto, claro que usted todavía no es monja. ¿Cómo que no se ha cortado el cabello señorita?_

_Su voz se había suavizado un poco, pero había desdén en ella._

_-Lo he cortado , como puede ver ahora lo llevo corto. Mi melena, era extremadamente larga, me llegaba a la cintura. Vendí cabello, las hermanas no dejaron que me rapara la cabeza. Lloraron para que no lo hiciera. Yo lo habría hecho sin dudar. Eran los niños los que comerían con el peso de mi cabello, a mas peso, más dinero ¿entiende?_

_Su mirada por un momento se volvió transparente; pero fue un istante, no duró demasiado. La máscara de frialdad y dureza hizo pronta aparición._

_-No necesitará el velo…llevará uniforme de servicio._

_-Ni se lo imagine._

_-¿Cómo?.-me dijo alzando una ceja y levantándose del sillón de piel que lo escondia. _

_-No pienso ir como la señorita Jessica. No debe poder andar con esa falda, y esa camisa. No, yo llevaré mis habitos._

_-¿No quiere ir vestida como una mujer señorita?.- preguntó apoyando sus manos en los bordes del escritorio._

_-Estoy al servicio de Dios._

_-No. Esta a mi servicio e irá como a mi me dé la gana. Punto._

_Continuará…_

_Chicas…¿reviews? Por favor…gracias a todas!_


	5. Chapter 5

La historia es mia. Los personajes pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer.

CAPITULO 5

Habia salido de la habitación del coronel, hecha un basilisco .¿Pero que pretendía aquel hombre?. Subí las escaleras con decisión y abrí la puerta de mi cuarto.

La noche había caído en toda su totalidad.

Aquel dia había sido muy duro para mi; Me llevé la mano hacia mi cabello y suspiré. Necesitaba el complemento de mi hábito; me sentía desnuda sin él.

Unos leves golpecitos en la puerta , desviaron toda la atención que tenia sobre mi misma.

Abrí, la puerta con decisión. Y allí paradas delante mio estaban las dos hijas mayores del coronel. Con sus miradas bajas y retorciéndose las manos.

-Hermana… veníamos a pedirle perdón por lo sucedido esta tarde… en la entrada de nuestra villa… es imperdonable…-Era Rosalie la que hablaba, dejándome ciega por su belleza.

Les hice un gesto con la cabeza para que entraran a mi habitación y cerré la puerta apoyándome en ella con un suspiro.

-¿Ha sido tu padre el que te ha obligado a hacer esto? .- le dije suspicaz.

Ella miró hacia su hermana y una línea curva se dibujó en su rostro.

-No…

Caminé hacia ellas y me senté en una de la sillas que había esparcidas en todo el cuarto.

-Yo no soy vuestra enemiga; es más quiero ser un apoyo para todas vosotras. Me hago cargo de la imposición reglamentaria sin limites a que os tiene sometidas vuestro padre. Soy religiosa, pero esto se me escapa completamente Ese hombre es un …

-Tome.- la voz de Renesmee, detuvo mis pensamientos en voz alta y allí en su inmaculada mano, ví mi cofia enredada.- Papá nos dijo que nos despojásemos de ella, pero lo hemos hablado entre todas y creemos que usted se sentirá mejor con su disfraz completo.

-¿Disfraz?.- logré articular.

Las dos hermanas se miraron y esta vez fue Rosalie la que habló.

-Hermana…tiene usted un pelo tan hermoso… dejenos verlo en toda su plenitud. La respetaremos como hacíamos con nuestra madre. Se lo prometemos, su sentido de humor y su tenacidad para hablar con mi padre nos ha hecho pensar que usted es la indicada para seguir nuestra educación…Las otras eran demasiado estrictas y mayores. Usted es como una hermana mayor para mi y una madre amorosa para Carlie. Le pido perdón en nombre de mis hermanas…por lo del huevo.

Levanté mi trasero de aquella silla que parecía una cama y puse mis trabajadas manos en aquella tibias y lindas manitas de señorita.

-Yo soy como soy…Rosalie, soy transparente, no puedo soportar los castigos ni e mal humor de tu padre. Me ha bastado un botón para saber como es y la verdad aun dudo que me haya ido a buscar, cuando me echó de vuestra casa como si fuera un perro.

-Yo, Renesmee y Alice, rogamos para que fuera a buscarla…lo amenazamos de cierta manera…

-¿ Como?

- Sabemos que mi padre va a volver a contraer nupcias con esa señora: Victoria Aplegate… le dijimos que no la aceptaríamos por nada del mundo. Le pusimos un ultimátum las tres.

Aún no me podía creer lo que mis oídos estaban escuchando… ¡Vaya demonias!

-No voy a preguntar que clase de ultimátum le pusisteis…pero es vuestro padre y teneis que respetar su voluntad, si él no quiere que yo esté en esta casa, no le podeis imponer mi presencia…

-Hermana.-hizo un mohín con su boca, Rosalie.- Hablo en nombre de mis hermanas cuando le digo que usted es lo mejor que nos ha podido pasar en mucho tiempo. Quedese con nosotras, le prometo que no haremos nada que le desagrade. ¿Si?

No pude reprimir abrazarme a ella y sentir que la otra muchacha se derrumbaba en nuestros brazos también.

-No la defraudaremos hermana. Se lo prometemos.

Las miré a ambas y sonreí ante tal promesa.

-Ahora, venga, a dormir. Vuestro padre se pondrá como una fiera si sabe que estais aquí, hablando conmigo, venga… mañana será otro dia.- les dije, pensando interiormente que cuando amaneciera el estricto y enervante coronel Cullen ya se habría marchado de viaje con su estupendísima prometida la señora Victoria Aplegatte.

Las chicas se despidieron de mi, con una cálido abrazo y yo cerré la puerta con llave cuando salieron de mi cuarto.

Me despojé de mis hábitos y enguanté mi cuerpo en aquellas cómodas sabanas de algodón egipcio, suspirando de placer. Mañana seria un dia épico; sin lugar a dudas. No tendría la mirada de aquel hombre en la nuca, intentando poner faltas a todo lo que hacia o decía. Mañana seria un nuevo dia, sin duda.

El nuevo dia despuntaba en el horizonte.

Dí algunas vueltas en aquella enorme cama; sin saber realmente donde me encontraba.

Al mirar a mi alrededor, todos los recuerdos del dia anterior,se arremolinaron en mi mente ociosos.

Saqué mis pies del lecho y volví la vista hacia los ruidos que se oian en el jardín de la mansión.

Acomodé la cortinilla sutilmente y se asomé cubriendo mi cara con ella.

Habia un gran carruaje, de donde varios hombres sacaban grandes baúles y los metían en el interior de la casa.

Allí parado con su elegante figura de oficial estaba el coronel Cullen, con su porte enérgico y su cara de amargado total.

Su cara se desvió sutilmente y dirigió su mirada hacia donde me hallaba.

Escondí mi rostro, llevándome la mano al pecho.

Al cabo de un momento no pude ignorar mi curiosidad y volví a agazaparme y atisbar algo en el jardín.

Del hermoso carruaje negro , bajaba con una gracilidad digna de la más educada princesa,la mujer maás bella que mis ojos atisbaron a ver nunca en mi vida . Era bella, muy bella. El coronel, caminó unos pasos hacia ella y la besó con pasión. Aunque quise apartar la mirada; no pude controlarme. Era una faceta nueva del inquisidor coronel Cullen que me hacia verlo con unos nuevos ojos.

Sentí estremecerme ante aquella prueba de afecto.

Parpadeé lentamente, sintiéndome extraña ante tales emociones. Junto a la señora, salía otra persona del carruaje. Por su planta debía ser un caballero.

Llevaba una larga capa y un sombrero que ocultaba sus rasgos.

Se puso de frente al coronel, y le hizo un saludo militar que el coronel imitó inmediatamente.

Los dos invitados caminaron delante del coronel, siguiéndolos él inmediatamente.

Me separé de la ventanilla y me concentré en oir los latidos de mi corazón.

¿No se suponía que el coronel se marchaba esta misma mañana?

¿O seria que había cambiado de opinión?

Me llevé la mano a la cabeza y rápidamente me encerré en el lavabo de mi cuarto para asearme .

La voz de Jessica hizo que sonriera para mi misma. Ahora si me enteraría de todo con pelos y señales y la verdad lo estaba deseando.

Salí del lavabo con mi hábito y Jessica me miró evaluando mi aspecto.

-Hermana…el coronel, quiere que vaya de servicio…

La miré evitándola con los ojos.

-No te preocupes, Jessica, ya hablé ayer noche con el coronel. He dejado claro que no voy a cambiar de parecer en lo que respectar a mis ropas.

-Muy bien. No será que no la he avisado, hermana… Ha habido cambio de planes ¿lo sabia también?

-No.- negué . Ayudando a Jessica a hacer la cama.

- La señorita Aplegate y un primo suyo. Emmet Mac Arty se alojaran de aquí unos días. El coronel ha cancelado su viaje con la señorita Victoria…

-Estupendo.- Una losa de 400 kilos se había caído encima mio.

Jessica me miró interrogante y sonrió misteriosamente.

-Parece que el coronel Cullen, no quiere dejarla sola con sus hijas; sin conocerla hermana. Si no, no me explico su cambio de opinión. Verá.- Dejó las sábanas encima de la cama y se acercó a mi confidencialmente.- La cocinera, Zafrina, me ha dicho que anoche pudo oir al coronel hablar con el señorita Victoria, por lo visto discutieron y el señor le dijo que no iba a abandonar a sus hijas por tanto tiempo, que si quería estar con el señor que pasara unos días en la villa,Zafrina no entendió el hecho de no dejarla cuidar de sus hijas, hermana. Es la primera vez que el coronel es tan reacio a una empleada de esta casa, ha habido algunas antes de usted…

- ¿Si?.- solo pude articular ese monosílabo.

-Sí. Ha habido varias mujeres que han sido reclamadas por el coronel para la educación de sus hijas. Pero todas se han marchado de la villa con el rabo entre las piernas.- Jessica se rió, con malicia.- Aunque si le he de ser sincera, ninguna era como usted… joven, bella e indisciplinada… la verdad, una cura de orgullo para el señor..

- No entiendo…

- No importa.- Jessica volvió a coger las puntas de las sábanas y a a acariciarlas sobre el colchon para quitarles todas las arrugas.- El coronel la acepta, las niñas la aceptan… supongo que no es difícil imaginar que quiere que la conozca Victoria, puesto que pronto ella será la señora de esta casa y usted seguirá con la atención de las niñas..

-¿Ella no se encargará de las niñas?

-No. Quiero decir, lo dudo mucho, la verdad. La señora Victoria es una mujer la que Dios no la agració con la bendición de los hijos..¿sabe? Ella ya estuvo casada en una ocasión… pero su marido murió en extrañas circunstancias. No tuvo descendencia. Las malas lenguas dicen que ella no puede concebir.

-Pobre mujer.

- Sí. Aunque aun me pregunto como ha podido engatusar al coronel. Ese hombre ha estado un largo tiempo solo. Salió un dia de aquí para ir a festejar el anuncio de una boda en un pueblo de los alrededores y ya trajo a la señorita consigo.

-¡Dios mio!.- me santigué ante tal inmoralidad.

-Jajajjajajajaj, no , no se santigue hermana. Esto solo es el principio…jajajajajjaj

Al terminar de adecentar la habitación, busqué mi crucifijo entre mis escasas ropas y me lo puse rezando interiormente.

-Hermana…el señor me ha dicho que la quiere ver en su despacho.

-¿Y como no me lo has dicho antes Jessica?

-Es bueno que espere. No es bueno que todas las mujeres de esta casa vayan detrás de él a golpe de silbato ¿no cree?

Yo asentí , reprimiendo una carcajada y la segui hacia el despacho del coronel.

Toqué en la puerta con los nudillos, recordando mi entrada en el dia de ayer y reteniendo la respiración antes de que me diera paso.

-Pase.

Al entrar, con la mirada baja y mis manos puestas en el enorme crucifijo que sobresalía en mi pecho, respiré con cierta dificultad.

- Hermana…

Estaba mirando algunos libros de la estantería, su cuerpo estaba de espaldas al mio y al volverse una mueca de desprecio inundó sus rasgos perfectos.

-Si coronel Cullen.- le dije con semblante serio y alzando la barbilla orgullosa.

-¿Qué hace vestida así?.- rugió como una animal.

-Forma parte de mi.

-No.

Lo miré directamente a los ojos.

-Sí.

Recargó su espalda en la librería y me valoró de arriba abajo.

-¿Quiere que yo mismo le arranque esas ropas, hermana?

El corazón me dio un vuelco y solté el crucifijo para pasarme las manos cruzadas por mis hombros en un acto reflejo de amparo total. Mi sangre latente se arremolinó en mis mejillas y la mente vagaba inquieta buscando palabras con las que responder al grosero que tenia justo en frente mio.

Una risa enervante hizo que lo volviese a mirar directamente a los ojos, unos ojos llenos de fúria.

-No se ponga así hermana. –Volvió a mirarme de arriba abajo, lentamente.- Usted no es mi tipo. Y aunque lo fuese, vestida así parece un cuervo. No levanta la livido ni de un caracol.- Miró otra vez mi rostro encendido.- Oh…lo siento.- dijo grotescamente.- Usted es novicia, no debe estar acostumbrada a estas palabras…

-Es usted un cerdo.- No sé como me salió aquello de la boca pero , chan chan chan…ahí estaba.

Sus cejas se levantaron cómicamente y su boca se estiró en una hermosa sonrisa, mirándome directamente con placer.

-Se pondrá usted el uniforme. Dejará esa horrible cosa que lleva puesta en la cabeza. Supongo que mis hijas fueron anoche a darle su… lo que sea lo que lleva puesto en la cabeza…aunque se lo prohibí terminantemnte.- sacudió la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa y yo lo miraba enbelesada.- Tendré que castigarlas… ¿Quién fue…Rosalie, Renesmme, Bree, Alice…?

Dejé de miralo como si fuera una divinidad, puesto que no estaba acostumbrada a que él sonriera tan abiertamente y tanto tiempo y lo miré directamente a los ojos, todavía encendida por la incomodidad.

-Si las castiga a ellas, también tendrá que castigarme a mi, coronel.- dije muy erguida.

El coronel soltó una risita demoniaca y dejó tambolirear sus dedos sobre el escritorio, me miró y su sonrisa creció más si eso era posible.

-Esta bien, usted será castigada y las niñas también. Usted dejará de ponerse eso que lleva y mis hijas, serán unas excelentes damas de compañía para mi prometida, la señorita Victoria Aplegatte…¿sabe que ha venido no?

Negué con la cabeza nerviosa y bajé mis ojos a la altura del suelo.

-Y yo que pensaba que estaba alcahueteando desde la ventana que hay en su cuarto…. He debido de equivocarme…si ella está aquí… mis hijas …digamos que no le tienen afecto a esa buena mujer..usted, hermana, las aconsejará de todo lo contrario…¿Verdad?

Tragué en seco y asentí con la cabeza pensando de Rosalie y Renesmme.

-Por supuesto coronel.

El seguía con su cara cinico.

-Por supuesto a ¿todo?

Puse los ojos en blanco y una mueca de asco se dibujó en mis labios.

-A todo coronel…Aunque si no es mucho preguntar, me gustaría saber ¿Por qué si le desagrado tanto, aunque sea por sus hijas no lo entiendo.. si le desagrado tanto, porque quiere que me ocupe de sus hijas? La señorita Aplegatte, pronto será su esposa y la verdad, sinceramente no entiendo por que ten….

-Hermana, usted no me desagrada en absoluto.

Continuará….

Hello chicas! ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy muyyyyy contenta, depues de un susto monumental debido a un bultito que me salió ahora estoy loca de contenta, gracias a dios no es malo yahhhhhhhhhhhh me he quedado en la gloria¿ reviews? Please, me hacen tan feliz. Mil besos a todas. Las quiero!


	6. Chapter 6

Esta historia me pertenece, casi en su totalidad. Los personajes por el contrario; no. Son de Sthephenie Meyer.

CAPITULO 6

**-Hermana, usted no me desagrada en absoluto.**

**Eché la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, por la impresión de sus palabras y lo miré**

**con el ceño fruncido.**

**-No entiendo, coronel…**

**ÉL anduvo unos pasos , bordeando el escritorio y se mantuvo erguido y petulante delante mio.**

**-Vaya a cambiarse de ropa, hermana. Y recuerde lo que hemos hablado ¿eh? Hable con mis hijas. Es muy importante que Victoria se sienta bien recibida en esta casa…a usted también le conviene hermana, ¿debo de recordarle que ella es la dueña de los terrenos donde esta la abadía?**

**Yo negué con la cabeza y giré sobre mis talones en dirección a la puerta.**

**Una risa ronca, hizo que se me erizara el bello de la nuca.**

**Salí de allí con pies en polvorosa.**

**Subí de nuevo a mi habitación y allí pude ver pulcramente estirado sobre la cama, el uniforme de criada que debia de haber dejado Jessica, lo cogí a regañadientes y rezé a nuestro señor antes de quitarme el habito y dejarlo colgado en una de las perchas del ropero.**

**No le iba a dar el gusto de ir con el pelo suelto. Me hice una moño apretado y sostuve con largas horquillas, la cofia de fina puntilla francesa.**

**Una vez vestida, la vanidad hizo mella en mi y quise mirarme en el espejo; pero lo pensé dos veces y cogí la puerta, la abrí y me dirigí hacia el salón, donde debían de estar ya las niñas desayunando; debia de hablar con ellas, más pronto que tarde y aquella era una odisea que no me planteaba como librar.**

**Cuando pasé el umbral de la puerta: Rosalie me miró dos veces antes de sonreírme con aprobación.**

**Luego le siguieron Renesmme, Alice, Bree y la pequeña Carlie que se hayaba en los brazos de su hermana mayor jugando con el pan de nueces**

**-Buenos días, niñas. Siento llegar tarde; pero he tenido… digamos algunos contratiempos.-les dije acomodándome en una de las sillas.**

**-Ta wapa, hemana..- me dijo Carlie muy sonriente.**

**-Gracias, Carlie, pero si hubiera sido por mi, llevaría mis hábitos, que son mi segunda piel, no esto…-dije cogiendo el blanco delantal con los dedos.**

**-Hermana…¿sabe que ella ha llegado esta mañana?.- preguntó Rosalie con la mirada puesta en el vaso de zumo que se estaba llenado.**

**-Si lo sé y vuestro padre me ha pedido que os comportais como se debe. A si es que si no quereis dejarme mal, eso es lo que teneis que hacer. Pensad que ahora yo formo parte de vuestra educación y me juego mucho en esto.**

**-Ella nos odia.- susurró Alice, haciendo un mohín de disgusto.**

**-¿De donde sacas, eso, Alice?.- pregunté divertida.**

**-Seguro que intenta meternos a todas en un internado.**

**-No lo creo. Vuestro padre, no lo consentiría, él os ama y nunca haría eso.**

**-No si está enamorado de ella. ¿Los hombres hacen cualquier cosa por amor, no hermana?.- preguntó Bree.**

**-Yo no soy la mas indicada para hablar de estas cosas, Bree. Pero es vuestro padre y estais ante que nada en este mundo.**

**Una voz hizo que todas nos volviéramos en dirección a la puerta.**

**-¿Tú, criadita, qué haces compartiendo la mesa con las señoritas de la casa? Edward ¿ Como puedes permitir esto?**

**Nos quedamos todas blancas. La mujer de una belleza apabullante , me miraba con desaprobación y una mueca de repulsión, se hizo clara en su rostro.**

**El coronel, la llevaba asida del brazo. Parecian un par de modelos de tarjetas postales. La mujer con un pelo de un raro color rojizo, ojos verdes y un rostro bellísimo. Y él… bueno el Coronel Cullen, eran un hombre atractivo. ¿atractivo? Bueno, yo no tenia valoración en este sentido; pero así me lo parecía.**

**Un gesto de disgusto apareció en la cara del hombre y soltó la mano de la mujer en un acto que no supe comprender**

**- Ella no es del servicio, Victoria, Viene del convento de La Adoracion de Jesús, se encanrga de las niñas.**

**-Vaya… una monja.**

**-No, no es monja, es novicia.- saltó Rosalie, sonriente mirando a la mujer.- Se levantó con andar elegante y le dio dos besos en ambos lados de la cara a la Señora Victoria, su padre la miró con severidad .**

**Despues de Rosalie, le siguieron Reneesmme, Alice, Bree y la pequeña Carlie, que llegó hasta su padre, alzando sus brazos para que la cogiera.**

**-Hola zeñorita Vitoria.**

**La mujer la sonrió,valorándola, de arriba abajo. Y seguidamente Carlie, pegó la boca al oído de su padre y le susurró algo que hizo que el Coronel emitiera estruendosas carcajadas.**

**-Llevas toda la razón ,Carlie, paro alguien se me adelantó.**

**La niña volvió a hablarle a su padre al oído, emitiendo,por segunda vez el Coronel una risotada, que hizo que sus hijas estiraran sus labios en una hermosa sonrisa.**

**-Sí nenita.**

**Carlie, que miraba a su padre con ojos chispeantes , le preguntó sin esconderse.**

**- No pede cher tan difisil, papá…**

**-Ya está bien, Carlie, ahora a seguir desayunando.- La soltó en el suelo y la pequeña volvió a las faldas de su hermana.**

**La pareja se sentó uno a en cada punta de la mesa y esta se fundió en un silecio absoluto. Las niñas me miraban tensas y yo tragaba ante el miedo de que cualquiera de ellas soltara cualquier improperio a la señora.**

**En una ocasión, mis ojos se encontraron con los del Coronel Cullen y sentí como se arremolianaban los colores en mi rostro. Me había mirado de una manera intensa…nunca nadie me había mirado así y comencé a ponerme más nerviosa de lo debido.**

**Uno de los empleados de la casa, entró para mandar a las niñas a su sala de estudio; los profesores ya habían llegado y debían de estar en sus puestos.**

**Aún me preguntaba que hacia yo allí. Se supone que era una pareja de enamorada asi que..**

**- Con permiso yo..**

**-Sí hermana, puede marcharse..- dijo la mujer sin mirarme.**

**-No.**

**La voz del coronel hizo de tragara saliva y volví los ojos hacia él.**

**-Cuentenos cosas de usted, Isabella.**

**-¿Isabella? ¿La llamas por su nombre, Edward?Vaya…**

**-Como bien ha dicho mi hija Rosalie, todavía no es monja, así que la puedo llamar perfectamente por su nombre de pila. ¿ Desde cuando tiene la vocación de servir a Dios?**

**-La verdad Coronel, ni me acuerdo. Mis padres me abandonaron cuando yo aún era muy pequeña, así que me crié con las monjas, nunca me he planteado otra cosa, he crecido con eso.**

**-¿Nunca ha tenido duda de su vocación, hermana?.- preguntó Victoria ,esparciéndose mantequilla en una tostada de pan blanco.**

**-Nunca he tenido dudas al respecto, señora, quiero ser la esposa de Dios, ese es mi único ahelo de la vida.**

**-Es una pena, que una chica tan monina como tú, no haya tenido pretendientes. ¿No has conocido a otros hombres aparte del coronel?.- la pregunta envenenada de la señora Victoria hizo que recordara al jardinero del convento y me dio por reir.**

**-¿Se puede saber de que se rie Isabella?.- gruñó el coronel Cullen con la mandibula apretada.**

**-Si, por supuesto, he dado clases en un poblado cerca de la abadia y allí había muchos de ellos. Aparte en el convento teníamos a un jardinero y no, nunca he visto a nadie con los ojos de enamorada. A Ben lo veía como una padre o un hermano.**

**- Se puede retirar, Isabella.- ordenó Edward con una voz que hacia pensar que tenia un humor de perros.**

**-Con permiso.- Me levanté y dí una gran zancada sin tan siquiera acordarme de la falda que llevaba puesta. La costura llegó hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre y un grito de terror salió de mis labios.**

**Antes de que me diera cuanta, unos brazos asieron mi cintura y pusieron algo encima de ella. Era un chaqueta, al mirar hacia atrás, pude ver la mirada inquietante del coronel. La sangre volvió a mi rostro y salí huyendo de la sala.**

**Continuará…**

**¿Le gusto? Algun comentario por fis, saben que es mi pago a esto, cuanto mas me escriben mas animos me dan para hacerlo yo también. Un beso a todas, las quiero!**


	7. Chapter 7

Esta historia es mia. Los personajes por el contrario no lo son.

De momento no tiene Lemmon; pero lo tendrá ok? Ósea que ya estais avisadasssss….Mil besos criaturitas, nos leemos abajo!

**CAPITULO 7**

**Sentía mi cara arder , y no solamente mi cara ¡Dios mio del amor hermoso! ¿Cómo podía ser tan patosa? Claro que la culpa la tenia el Coronel Cullen y su mania de vestirme como una empleada domestica. Hum…. Seguro que me había visto mis lindas posaderas….¡Ay,Dios mio que vergüenza! No pienso salir de esta habitación en mi vida.**

**Habia corrido como una bala. Dando un fuerte portazo ; sin importarme las futuras represalías del Coronel y su invitada.**

**Pensar en el Coronel, hacia que mi cara se pusiese como la grana. Claro que no podía ser menos; pensando en el momento tan bochornoso que habíamos pasado, pero esa mirada al ponerme la chaqueta en la cintura…**

**¡Tú y tus fantasias Isabella!**

**Quité lo que quedaba de falda y busqué hilo e aguja para enmedar aquella cosa.**

**Sólo debia de volver a coser la costura y punto.**

**Sentada en la cama, y terminado de coser la falda, tocaron a mi puerta, haciendo que me pinchara con la aguja y clamar al cielo un ¡Ay!**

**-¿Le pasa algo Isabella?**

**¡Era él!, La Virgen Santa…. Me puse rápidamente la falda y abotoné su único botón a mi espalda, corrí la cremallera y ya estaba lista para abrir.**

**-¿Coronel?.- dije al abrir, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.**

**-¿Se encuentra bien…?**

**-Sí. .- dije bajando la cabeza y volviendo a sentir mi cara arder.**

**Su risa me hizo alzar la mirada de nuevo y mirarlo con fúria.**

**-No me mire así , Isabella… Es curioso que ande como un muchacho, con la linda figura que tiene.**

**Más calor….**

**-Yo… Eh..**

**-Pero mire…- susurró, cojiendome una mano y mirando cálidamente el puntito rojo que comenzaba a manar de ella.- Si se ha pinchado ¿cosiendo Isabella?**

**-Sí.- No sabia que me pasaba pero estaba completamente embrujada por aquellos ojos verdes, de demonio.**

**Y Sin más, se llevó el dedo a la boca y lo succionó sin apartar su mirada de la mia.**

**Noté como su lengua acariciaba la yema,con suavidad, sintiendo correr un rio de emociones nuevas por mi pecho. Me llevé la mano que tenia libre al pecho y el corazón se subió a mi cuello ¿Podia ser aquello posible?**

**Cuando despegó su boca de mi dedo, arrastró los dientes,por él haciéndome emitir un jadeo involuntario que hizo que escondiera la mano violada detrás de mi espalda.**

**Él me volvió a evaluar con la mirada, con una sonrisa traviesa.**

**-Saquese el delantal de debajo de la falda, hermana…**

**Miré hacia mi cintura y pude ver que con toda seguridad, ese hombre, tenia un payaso a bordo conmigo en su casa. Al colocarme la falda me había dejado por dentro la parte de abajo del delantal, haciéndome ver de nuevo ridícula.**

**Se fue con la mano en la boca, intentando sofocar una risotada fuerte. Cerré la puerta y me apoyé en ella hiperventilando.**

**Desde luego no podía ser mas desastre de lo que era; sin lugar a dudas.**

**Al cabo de un rato; de no saber que hacer ya , metida en aquellas cuatro paredes, salí para dar un paseo por el jardín.**

**Aquel jardín estaba muy bien cuidado y sin más, mi imaginación voló a la Abadía. Recordé a Jacob y a su padre. Tambien a mi niños y las monjitas que hacían la repostería que se vendia en el pueblo ¡Cuánto las echaba de menos! **

**Una voz grave llamó mi antención y giré mi cuerpo hacia ella.**

**Pude distinguir claramente al hombre que me miraba y andaba hacia a mi. Era el que había visto bajar del coche, junto con la señorita Victoria. Conforme iba acercándose más, más pequeña me sentía, aquel hombre era un armario de cuatro cuerpos…**

**-Hola.- Me dijo asientiendo levemente.**

**-Hola .- le dije sin sabe si hablar del tiempo o del jardín…**

**-Busco al Coronel, ¿por casualidad tú no sabrás donde se halla?**

**- La ultima vez que lo ví , estaba sentado con la señorita Victoria. Pase hacia dentro, seguro que los encuenta en la biblioteca o en la sala de música.**

**-¿No me acompañas?.- dijo sonriente, guiñándome un ojo.**

**- Sí, claro.- No sabia como decirle a aquel hombre que mi función en aquella casa, no era la de mucama… pero que más daba, si total ¿iba vestida como Jess no? Era normal que me distinguieran como una de ellas.**

**Mientras caminamos, él me fue hablando como si me interesara algo de lo que dijera…**

**- He venido con Victoria. Soy amigo personal de la familia de su difunto marido. ¿sabe?**

**Negué con la cabeza. Iba a negar todo lo que me dijera…**

**-Velo por sus intereses… y dado el interés que parece tener el Coronel por ella… Oiga ¿Le puedo preguntar su nombre?**

**Aquello si me cayó como un balde de agua fría ¿A qué venia aquello ahora? Me sentí descolocada y paré mi recorrido por el largo pasillo hacia el salón de música.**

**-Hermana Isabella.**

**El hombre hizo un gesto raro con la boca y soltó una carcajada. Acto seguido me evaluó de arriba abajo.**

**-Imposible.**

**-No… digo si… si lo soy… novicia para ser mas exactos.**

**-¿Y quien te ha dado ese uniforme? Desde luego el que lo ha hecho…lo ha hecho con toda su maldad….Novicia, jajajajajjajaj…**

**-Señor mio… eso se lo ha de preguntar al Coronel…**

**-Emmet….**

**-Edward…**

**Los miré a ambos. El coronel paseaba galante por el pasillo en dirección a nosotros, con gesto duro.**

**-Ve con las niñas Isabella. Ya han terminado.- dijo sin mirarme si quiera.**

**-Si señor.- dije casi en un susurro. Me sentía fatal.**

**Ese hombre llevaba toda la razón del mundo. Yo era novicia y me había hecho ponerme una vestimenta que nada tenia que ver con mi tarea en la mansión. Si… pensándolo bien era denigrante… parecía como si aquel hombre, se jactara y se banagloriara de dirigirme a su antojo como hacia con sus hijas.**

**-¿Isabella?.- dijo el tal Emmet.- Me ha dicho que la llame Hermana. ¿Cómo lleva esas ropas Edward?**

**-Yo lo ordené.**

**-Pero ella…¿Usted se siente comoda con esas ropas, Hermana?**

**Negué con la cabeza.**

**- A ti nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro Emmet es mi casa y es mi empleada…**

**Los dos hombres se enfrentaban cara a cara y sus narices ya casi se rozaban.**

**-Creo que es injusto lo que haces con esta …chica.**

**-¡Hermana, hermana, ya hemos terminado ahora queremos ir a la villa nos prometió hacerlo!**

**Rosalie se acercaba con las demás y fue ella quien se paró de golpe al ver al enorme hombre que parecía enfrentarse con su padre.**

**Él pareció quedar encandilado de la divinidad de Rosalie y se quedó con cara de lelo.**

**-Vamos niñas.- dije.- Coronel…Sr. Emmet…**

**Dirigí a todas ellas hacia la salida, no sin empujar hacia delante a Rosalie, quien mirada hacia atrás embelesada…**

**-Al salir de la mansión un suspiro salió de sus labios.**

**-Ay hermana, creo que me he enamorado…**

**Yo la miré y no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreírle. **

**La verdad es que había notado la atracción que se había ejercido entre los dos…**

**-No digas tonterías Rosalie… acabas de verlo…y ¡ni siquiera os han presentado! A tu padre le daría un infarto si se hubiese dado cuenta de cómo lo mirabas.**

**- Claro… pero es que él tenia la mente en otra parte…- dijo son una sonrisa Rosalie.**

**-Sí, claro en la señorita Victoria.**

**-No precisamente, hermana, pero.- Rosalie me miró de arriba abajo y una mueca de disgusto se formó en sus labios.- Se acabó esa vestimenta hermana, vistase como nosotras. Nuestros maestros no van con uniformes y desempechan su función, usted puede hacer lo mismo. Y estaría bonita, hermana.- dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.**

**-Chí, Emana, bonita, bonita.- gritó Carlie en brazos de Renessmee.**

**-Venga hermana. Esperarnos aquí. Alice, Resnesmee, Bree, cuidad de Carlie, yo voy con la hermana a dejarle algún vestido mio campestre. Venga hermana. Es hora que usted imponga su posición en esta casa.**

**Miré a la muchacha a los ojos y me encontré con los míos. Sin duda ella iba a ser una baza muy importante en esta casa. Juntas lucharíamos contra el dictador y orgulloso de su padre.**

**Al entrar a la mansión, corrimos como dos niñas hacia su habitación y cerramos con el alma en vilo y con la risa en los labios.**

**-A ver… a ver…. Este, no…no…no….- Rosalie sacaba vestidos y los iba tirando a la cama, sin dilación.**

**-Rosalie, luego habrá de venir Jessica y no lo encuentro justo.**

**Ella me miró y cogió mis manos.- No se preocupe. Ahora mismo lo recojo, mientras, tú te cambias ¿Por qué me permites tutearte, verdad?**

**-Por supuesto .- le dije**

**-Bien. Aquí. Este vestido…Lo heredé de mamá… es uno de tantos, ella se lo ponía cuando iba a recoger flores conmigo a la villa. Le quedará perfecto. Tome.**

**-No sé si deba.**

**-Por supuesto que debe. Se lo cedo yo, estoy segura que mi madre, desde el cielo, opina exactamente igual que yo. Toma Isabella, Pontelo. Nos vamos a comer a la villa…**

**-Está bien.- cedí y cogí el vestido. Era amplio de cuadritos vichy en blanco y azul apagado. El escote cuadrado, portaba una puntilla en azul un poco más subido de tono, las mangas se fruncían encima de mis codos y no hacia falta llevar enaguas, era tan tieso que el faldón se mantenía rigido y erguido por encima de mis tobillos.**

**Al salir del cuarto de baño. Rosalie se llevó las manos a la boca, emocionada.**

**-Bella.**

**-¿Hum?**

**-Bella, usted se llamará Bella a partir de ahora. ¿Es un diminutivo de Isabella o no?**

**-Sí , Claro , pero no sé si me acostumbraré- dije algo confundida.**

**Cogió mi mano yme sentó en el banco que había frente al tocador.**

**-Una cola suelta, Bella…y ya está…lindísima.. cojamos los sombreros de paja de las niñas…tome, este para usted.**

**-¿Nos vamos ¿?**

**-Claro. Pero antes… hay que ir a por la sombrilla de mamá.**

**-Creo, Rosalie que esto es demasiado… vamos a la villa no de cocktel, y la verdad no me siento nada comoda llevando las ropas de tu madre.**

**-Bah… vamos..**

**-¿A dónde?**

**- A la habitación de mamá.**

**Casi pierdo la mano por el camino, Rosalie me llevaba a todo correr hasta que llegamos a un ala de la casa, en la que yo no había estado. Abrió la puerta con una pequeña llave que llevaba en el cuello; a modo de colgante y entramos.**

**Nos quedamos paradas en la puerta…**

**-¿Qué hace ella aquí?**

**Las palabras iban hacia su padre, que mantenía a la mujer asida por la cintura y con muchas pretensiones de besarla; por lo que yo podía juzgar.**

**-¡Papa! ¡Esta es la habitación de mamá! No quiero que ella.- enfatizó,- Toque nada de mamá, nada…**

**El Coronel, parecía haber entrado en estado de Shock, yo me mantenía semi escondida detrás de Rosalie; no me gustaba observar escenas que no eran de mi incumbencia; pero lo que tenia claro es que no iba a dejar a Rosalie sola en esto.**

**Él se despegó de la señora , si mirarla y se llevó la mano a la frente, con cara de confusión.**

**-Dejanos solos Victoria, tengo que hablar con mi hija.**

**La mujer salió mirando hacia el suelo, y yo quise seguirla pero él no me dejó.**

**-No. Usted también se queda . Cierra la puerta Rosalie.**

**La muchacha hizo caso a su padre y lo encaró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.**

**-Nunca, me entiendes, nunca, voy a dejar que esa mujer,coja las cosas de mamá como si fueran suyas…nunca..**

**-¿Y ella si las puede coger, Rosalie?**

**Yo me sentí pequeña y quise huir.**

**-Victoria Aplegate, papá no le llega ni a la suela de los botines a Bella Swan, no sé como no te has podido dar cuenta.¿Tan ciego eres?**

**El Coronel amenazó a su hija con la mano y yo rápidamente me puse entre medio de ambos.**

**-No se lo voy a permitir, coronel. No.**

**Él me dirigió una mirada que no pude descifrar y cabizbajo se marchó, cerrando la puerta sigilosamente.**

**Rosalie me abrazó con ternura.**

**-Gracias, Bella.**

**Yo negué sonriendo.**

**-Vamos a buscar la sombrilla de mamá…- suspiró al mirarme.- Hay que estar ciego para no ver lo hermosa que eres … por dentro y por fuera, Bella…**

**Continuará…**

**Bueno chicas…otro capi de la hermana Isabella. ¿Qué os pareció? Decidme algo ¿si? Un beso lindas!**


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen; La historia por el contrario si es mia. Solo mia, ejjejeejje. Un beso a todas mis niñas ( asi es como os llamo, cuando corro hacia el pc,y veo vuestros reviews que me emocionan tanto. Yo no tengo hijas, ósea que para mi sois como las mias propias.) Un beso muy grande a todas mis lindas muchachas. Nos leemos abajo.

CAPITULO 8

Rosalie Pov

En el transcurro del viaje hacia la villa, cantamos y contamos infinidad de aventuras, que a cada una de nosotras nos había marcado de alguna manera.

Aunque intentaba por todos los medios en no pensar en el encuentro con papá y aquella mujer en la habitación de mi madre. Evocaba la imagen durante mas de un segundo en mi cerebro y creía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

Miraba a Bella; seria muy fácil llamarla asi.

Se veía tan dulce y juvenil con aquel vestido de mamá. Aunque no había ningún rasgo característico de mamá en ella, no pude obviar, que tanto a mi como a mis hermanas menores, nos había dejado una huella honda en nuestros corazones.

Llegamos a la villa entre las risas de Alice y las perfectas imitaciones de Renesmee a papá.

Se cuadraba como él y fruncia el entrecejo como si lo fuera realmente.

Tardabamos unos segundos en reaccionar; ya que parecía que teníamos al mismo, Coronel Cullen, de la marina de los Estados Unidos delante nuestro.

El carruaje iba conducido por Jasper Wihtlock. Jasper era un chico de 17 años que era hijo de unos campesinos de la localidad vecina. Alice y él, tenían una especie de idilio de la que yo solamente era cómplice.

Alice era muy joven e inexperta; como yo. Pero también estaba totalmente enamorada de aquel chico que la miraba con adoracion. Yo también pensaba que el tal Jasper la amaba.

No tenia ojos nada más que para ella.

Así buscaba yo un hombre.

Aunque era un poco mas difícil ; ya que yo no tengo el carácter de Alice. Me gusta dominar, no que me dominen, y eso en los tiempos que corren es muy difícil.

La imagen de aquel hombre que estaba hablando con Bella, en el camino hacia el salón de música. Me impactó.

Tendida en el mullido césped de la villa. Abrimos nuestras maletitas de mimbre y nos dispusimos a poner el mantelito, los platitos, cubiertos, etc…

-Dile al muchacho que venga, Rosalie. No puede estar ahí como un pasmarote, viéndonos comer. Es injusto.- dijo Bella, con gesto serio.

Como un acto reflejo; mis ojos se dirigieron hacia Alice, quien adquirió una tonalidad carmesí, que hizo que me diera la risa floja.

Me tapé la boca con disimulo y respondí a Bella.

-Si, claro que si, Bella. Alice, dile a Jasper Hale que nos acompañe.- le dije a mi hermana, lo más seria que pude.

Ella asintió débilmente, se levantó y caminó hacia el muchacho que llevaba un junquillo en la boca. Al verla acercase a él, se le cayó el junquillo y se puso terriblemente nervioso.

-¿Qué quiere decir esa sonrisa divertida, Rosalie?.- inquirió Bella, con una sonrisilla.

-Mira a Alice, Bella. Mas vale una imagen que mil palabras.

Mi niñera, siguió con la mirada los pasos de Alice; hasta que dio con ella y observó por unos segundos , la manera de proceder de el muchacho con mi hermana.

-Vaya…

Yo me carcajeé. Habia descubierto a mi hermana; pero aquello me daba igual. Bella Swan era un pesona en la que se podía confiar. Se había ganado en pocos minutos mi corazón y el de mis hermanas.

Fuimos a recoger florecillas; igual que hacíamos con mamá, cuando vivía.

Jasper no se despegó de Alice ni un solo momento. Ël se sentía agusto con nosotras. Nos indicaba algunas de las plantas mas populares de la región; sus nombres, sus carasteristicas. Alice embelesada se lo comia con los ojos y yo y Bella nos mirábamos con suficiencia.

Habia un clima relajado . Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en todo un dia digno de recordar.

No quería volver a casa, salvo por la cercanía de aquel hombre que me había robado algún que otro sentido: Emmet MacArty. ¡Dios mio, que hombre!

En el horizonte, limpio y puro, comenzaron a atisbarse los preludios de unas nubes oscuras y oscas, amenazando nuestro dia perfecto. Debiamos irnos antes de lo previsto y aquello me enervaba mas de lo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

Odiaba ver a aquella mujer en compañía de mi padre. Lo odiaba a él por haberla traido al hogar de mi madre; Cediéndole la habitación, en la que ella se relajaba. Mamá leia allí, tocaba el arpa o simplemente, hechaba una cabezadita con alguna de mis hermanas.

Menos con Carlie. Ella no había tenido esa suerte. No había conocido a mamá. A mi dulce y bella mamá.

Recogimos rápidamente el mantel y los platitos del suelo de la villa y nos metimos bruscamente dentro del carruaje. Jasper Whitlock,nos ayudó previamente a subir a todas. Dedicando mas de una atención a Alice, quien no había dejado de ruborizarse en toda la incursión campestre.

De vez en cuando Bella y yo nos mirábamos y sonreíamos con complicidad. Aquello era tan puro y verdadero que solamente nos hacia emitir suspiros. Yo anhelando poder tener aquello algún dia. Y Bella no tenia idea porque.

No me había pasado por alto, las reacciones de mi padre hacia ella.

Su manera de mirarla, tan intensa y provocadora algunas veces. Habia herido mi sensibilidad.

Creo que mi padre le hablaba con los ojos a Bella y ella no tenia ni una santa idea de lo que le mostraba.

A mi padre le gustaba aquella chica. Y mucho. Seguro que mas de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Isabella Swan, era hermosa. Sus dulces rasgos envueltos en una cremosa y nívea piel, le daban una categoría muy superior a la " noviecita" de mi padre.

Ya dentro del carruaje. Pudimos ver por las estrechas ventanitas como caia con fuerza la lluvia.

Jasper suspiró pensando en Jasper y en su remojon.

Carlie dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Bella. Renessme y Bree jugaban a las cartas y yo y Alice mantenieamos un silencio sepulcral.

Atisbé la mansión a lo lejos y cerré fuertemente los ojos.

Se acabó el primer dia de muchos en mi vida. Pero acabado significaba que volveria a ver la cara de aquella mujerzuela y del osco y orgulloso de mi padre. Edward Cullen.

Una cortina de lluvia implacable nos envolvió y nadie se dignó en salir a recibirnos con los paraguas .¡Aquello era inconcebible!

Entramos al gran recibidor, alisándonos los vestidos y secando nuestra caras con las manos.

Papá salió de no sé donde con cara de pocos amigos…como siempre.

-Hermana…¿se puede saber porque no han venido antes? Estaba terriblemente preocupado por mis hijas…¡Esto no lo vuelva a hacer!

Ella lo miró confundida.

Creo que pensamos lo mismo. ¿Es que ella podía haber adivinado la que iba a caer? Aquello era para volverse loca. Mi padre estaba demasiado ofuscado para pensar…

-No nos preguntes que tal lo hemos pasado. O porque Carlie viene rendida en brazos de Bella. Limitate a dar ordenes y a echar reprimendas, papá.-le dije enfadada.

Él carraspeó y quiso enmendar la situación; lo sé.

-¿Y bien?.- dijo con voz menos autoritaria.

- ¡Estoy hasta las narices!.- sentenció Bella dejando a Carlie en los brazos de mi padre y dándonos a cada una de nosotras un beso en las mejillas.- Me voy. No lo aguanto mas.- se giró hacia mi padre que la miraba como si se hubiera convertido en una estatua. Yo me reí interiormente y la felicité por su valentía hacia él.

Comezó a quitarse el corpiño del vestido sin ningún tipo de contemplación y las faldas, dejándolas en el suelo.

-Estoy harta de usted y de su carácter. Me exaspera. Es el peor hombre que conozco. Prefiero una y mil veces, seguir entre los algodones de mis monjitas que estar aquí, con usted.- No pude evitar pasear la vista por el cuerpo de Bella. Los pantaloncitos y el corpiño sin barillas, le daba un terrible halo de femme-fatale que no le pasó inadvertido a mi padre. Los ojos de él, centellearon y de pronto sentí un peso en mis brazos, Carlie. La había puesto en mis brazos.

Mis hermanas y yo nos miramos con los ojos muy abiertos. No podíamos permitir que ella se marchara. Era nuestro soplo de aire fresco,era afectiva, nos cuidaba, jugaba con nosotras, nos mimaba…era como mamá…

-Suba ahora mismo a su habitación Isabella, o tendre que llevarla a rastras.- sentenció mi padre con tensión. Tenia la mandibula apretada y sus puños estaban tensos.

-Claro que subiré. Pero a coger mis cosas y largarme de esta casa. Lo siento por ellas. Son mil veces mejor que usted. Creo que lo heredaron de su madre.- Bella Swan comenzó a subir peldaños.

Mi padre dudó unos segundos y la siguió hasta su habitación.

El violento llanto de Alice nos estremeció. Lloraba desconsoladamente.

-No quiero que se marche, Rosalie. Dile a papá que la convezca para que no se vaya.

Miré las escaleras, abstraída.

-No creo que papá deje escapar a Bella Swan, Alice.

Continuará…¿Qué les pareció? Mis niñas bonitas… díganme que les pareció…un beso a todas…las quiero!


	9. Chapter 9

Hola chicas, aquí estoy de nuevo.

La historia me pertenece. Los personajes de la misma; no.

Nos leemos abajo.

CAPITULO 9

**Edward Pov.**

**Mientras subia los peldaños de mármol de mi ilustre mansión, no podía pensar en nada ; porque la visión de su cuerpo, pequeño y tibio, enardecido por la pasión de sus palabras, me obnubilaba el pensamiento. ¿Qué clase de reacción estaba teniendo mi cuerpo y mi mente,ante aquella pequeña mujer, que me estaba haciendo replantearme mi relación con Victoria?**

**El portazo de su habitación, llegó a mis oídos y recuperé, la cordura, parándome en seco y llevando la mano a la barandilla de roble macizo que Tanya había dedicado gran parte de sus ratos de ocio en pulir y abrillantar, la acaricié y un suspiro involuntario abandonó mis labios. Llevé una de mis manos a la sien derecha y la masajeé, suavemente.**

"**¿Dónde te crees que vas, imbécil?"**

**Me pregunté.**

**Bajé de nuevo los peldaños de aquellas suntuosas escaleras, y mis hijas, aún seguían allí.**

**Alice, lloraba y Rosalie la consolaba con Carlie en sus brazos, Bree y Renesmee, me miraron con el ceño fruncido, mientras sentía que algo se me escapaba dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes.**

**Rosalie, volvió la vista hacia mi.**

**-No la dejes marchar; papá. Ya se fue mamá, por tu c..**

**El rostro se me descompuso.**

**¿Mis hijas, ,mis propias hijas, me hechaban en cara la muerte de su madre? Yo, que había amado a Tanya con todo mi ser…con todo el dolor de perder a la mujer de mi vida…a la madre de mis hijas…**

**-¿Me acusas, Rosalie?.- bramé, con voz ronca.**

**Mi hija bajó la vista y volvió a levantar su rostro, lentamente, vislumbrando en él, una lágrima cristalina que viajaba por su pómulo, hasta llegar a su cincelada mandíbula .**

**-Perdona..papá…- No pude contenerme y fue hacia todas ellas y las abracé…me sentí lleno, y mi corazón palpitaba de felicidad y comunión con ellas. Todas ellas eran mi vida, la razón de mi existir. No podia hacer oídos sordos a sus mudas objeciones ; que con una simple mirada me hablaban, desde que había muerto su madre.**

**Tanya murió cuando nació Carlie, ya estaba delicada…pero era tanta el ansia de un varón, que no le importó, por hacerme feliz.**

**Se consagró a la virgen del buen parto en todo momento…Pero a ella la abandonó en medio del camino.**

**Habia estado tan solo y abrumado durante tanto tiempo… me había vuelto un amargado, feudal y despiado con toda mi familia.**

**Pasó cerca de un año, hasta que conocí a Victoria. Su belleza me cautivó de sobremanera. Era elegante, sublime y emocionalmente apasionada..algo que yo parecía haber olvidado.**

**Era viuda, y le pedí relaciones, en una brevedad casi demencial. Era el ángel que necesitaba. Un ángel, que me hacia volverme a sentir vivo y respirar.**

**Todo comenzó a cambiar cuando viajé hacia la abadía.**

**Tanya, siempre había tenido muy buena relación con todas ellas; en concreto con la madre superiora del convento: Sor Reneé.**

**Absolutamente todas las cuidadoras de mis hijas, habían huido despavoridas a causa de mi mal carácter o de las travesuras de todas ellas… claro, menos Carlie…**

**Mandé una carta a la abadía y solicité a una de sus monjas para ayudarme en el cuidado de las niñas…a cambio yo haría todo lo posible, para que Victoria , no vendiera aquellos terreros donde se ubicaba ésta y las pobres monjitas, se vieran completamente abandonadas a merced de quien sabe quién.**

**Ella me citó un dia en concreto y allí estuve esperando a que ella tuviera la decendia de darme paso, depues de casi una hora de espera.**

**Me comentó que había una monja, que era especial atenta con los niños de la comunidad vecina, cariñosa y afectiva; eso es lo que mis hijas necesitaban, el cariño que yo les había negado por tanto tiempo…al no poder mirar sus rostros porque sencillamente… me recordaban demasiado a mi difunta mujer.**

**Cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció ella, sonriendo y hablando a voces , como si yo no me encontrara allí, casi se me escapa una sonrisa física; porque mentalmente, casi me carcajeé.**

**Era pura fantasia; una aparición de frescura y alegría, que a mis hijas les consoloria el alma.**

**Traté de mantenerme impasible; y creo que lo conseguí, hasta que aquellos ojos color cafés, se prendieron en los míos…y allí comenzó todo.**

**Su lengua incontenible, su risa cantarina, y los rostros iluminados de mis hijas al hablar con ella, me hacian verla como en realidad era. Simplemente perfecta… para ellas.**

**Y ahora me encontraba en la delicada situación de no permitirle que se fuera de aquella casa, mi casa, hacia la que había sido la suya por tantos años…la abadia.**

**Consolé a la niñas y las mandé a sus habitaciones, prometiéndoles que haría todo lo posible para que Isabella no se marchara de mi casa.**

**Esperé pacientemente, que bajara de su habitación, sentando en una de las sillas de la sala.**

**Fumé ,tanto, que me dolia el pecho, y cuando ya había perdido la esperanza de que apareciera, oí el sonido de una puerta cerrarse.**

**Miré hacia arriba, esperando que hiciera su aparición de un momento a otro y apareció…**

**Manteniendo mi mirada en todo, momento.**

**Volvia a vestir como la novicia que era, y tan solo llevaba en una de sus manos, la lúgubre maleta de cartón, que había traido en su momento.**

**Me levanté nervioso y tiré el puro al suelo.**

**-Haga el favor de recoger, eso..luego vendrá Jessica y tendrá que recoger sus inmundicias.- me espetó, haciéndome sonreir, ante su amabilidad hacia los demás. Recogí el puro y lo dejé delicadamente en uno de los ceniceros de granito tallado que había en una mesa de centro brocada.**

**-Isabella, no te vayas..yo…las niñas te necesitan.- le dije rogando, acercándome a ella, mas de lo que pertimitia la ley. Su pecho y el mio casi se tocaban y podia sentir sus pechos, menudos pero firmes casi rozar mi torso. Un estremecimiento, incurrió en mi columna y me sentí embargado de una emoción, tan nueva para mi, como una carcajada fresca y pura en mis labios.**

**-Sabe que eso es literalmente imposible…- susurró,desviando la vista de mi rostro y dirigiéndola a otro punto del salón, dio un corto paso hacia atrás y carraspeó.- Yo no soy de su agrado, Coronel, pero ahora que me marcho, pienso decirle sin paños calientes… que usted tampoco es del mio…asi es que ya estamos en paz. Dejeme marchame, solo le pido una cosa. No arrastre a sus hijas a un internado cuando se case con la señora Victoria…**

**Fruncí el entrecejó y me rasqué levemente la mandibula ante sus palabras.**

**-¿Un internado? ¿De donde has sacado eso, Isabella?**

**-Lo piensan ellas. No les gusta la señora Victoria. Y la verdad creo que no se equivocan. A mi tampoco me gusta. No le veo atisbo ninguno de interes por ninguna de sus hijas, Coronel, las mira como si fueran un estorbo entre ella y usted.**

"**Vaya..si que estaba deslenguada…" pensé.**

**-No se me ocurriría nunca de abandonar a mis hijas de una manera tan ruín, ¿tal mal padre, te parezco, Isabella?**

**-Yo no estoy aquí para juzgar.- dijo severamente, fijando sus orbes chocolates en los míos.**

**-Vaya..ahora me dices que estas aquí para juzgar…pues si que has sido puntillosa entonces…porque no ha pasado ni un solo dia, que no desautorizaras ordenes mias, querida mia..- un ardor nuevamente desconocido, se entrelazó en mi pecho, al vocalizar aquella palabra y sentirla a fuego en mi pecho "querida mia".**

**-No tendrá que soportar mi presencia nunca mas…- dijo dando grandes zancadas hacia la puerta sin mirarme a la cara, yo corrí hacia ella y la intercepté, enjaulandola en mis brazos,cuando se disponía a coger el pomo de la puerta de la entrada y huir de mi presencia, como una palomita, de las fauces de un lobo hambriento.**

**-Te ruego que no te marches, Bella.- ese nombre adquirió un nuevo sentido en mis labios y miré los suyos tembloroso, ante mi cercanía.- ¿Tiemblas, palomita?.- le dije, con una sonrisa ladeada. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia mis labios y yo miré los suyos. **

**¡Dios mio, quería besarla!, quería fundir mi boca en aquella boca virgen y cálida que clamaba sin saberlo que la penetrara con mi lengua igual que hice con su dedo.**

**Dios, cuando sentí su piel, en mi boca aquel dia, creí estallar complacido, ante la reacción de mi propia cuerpo a ese simple roce…¿Como seria besarla, devorarla…tenerla debajo de mi cuerpo y deslizar mis manos por su suave cuerpo de novicia virgen?**

**No pude retener más aquellas preguntas dentro de mi cerebro y rugí impaciente, al estampar mis labios en los suyos, agarrándola por la cintura y pegando su cuerpo hacia el mio, en una explosión de sensaciones, nada comparable a los besos de Tanya…Bella era como si hubiese sido creada para besarme, para seguirme en todo…Comenzó a corresponderme al beso y emitió un gemido sensual, sin ella ser consciente de ello.**

**Aquello me enardeció mas y subí mis manos hacia su espalda y nuca ,apreté su rostro más hacia el mio. Mi lengua comenzó a explorar su boca y delinear cada contorno de ésta, cegandome completamente, aquellos gemidos sordos, que me estaban impidiendo pensar con claridad.**

**Cuando ya comencé a perder el sentido, por la falta de oxigeno, me aparté de ella, mirando sus ojos, queriendo ver en ellos; en su profundidad el mismo deseo que a mi, me embargaba…y me sentí feliz, eufórico, afortunado, dichoso…todos los calificativos eran pocos…**

**-Coronel.- susurró, casi imperceptiblemente.**

**Yo sonreí ante aquella palabra y acaricié su lóbulo con mi lengua, apartándome un momento después para soltar un risita nerviosa y caliente en él.**

**-Dime Edward, querída…creo que hemos superado todos los formalismos posibles.**

**Ella se envaró y quiso apartarme de un empellón, pero yo le retení, sus hermosas manitas trabajadas y las besé con devoción.**

**-Isabella Swan.- le dije, clavando una rodilla en el suelo y acariciando levemente sus dedos finos.- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?**

**Ella abrió mucho los ojos y apretó la boca, tensa.**

**-Bravo…Edward…¿Te vas a casar con la monjita sin haber roto primero con tu prometida?.- Levanté mi cuerpo, cogiendo a Bella hacia mi; protegiéndola de Victoria….**

**-Es la madre perfecta para mis hijas…Victoria.**

Bravo Edwarddddd! Bah! Vaya final de capitulo! Bueno chicas, aquí va otro. Espero que les guste…a mi me ha encantado escribirlo…ahora si, su premio, algún review? Les agradezco todo de verdad, mil besos hermosas!

Sistercullen.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola chicas!

Aquí estoy de nuevo. Con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia.

Ya sabeis; la historia me pertenecen, salvo la idea madre que la cogí de una película.

Los pesonajes al contrario no son mio. Ok?

Bueno ahora a leer… a ver que les parece, nos leemos abajo.

CAPITULO 10

Bella Pov

No podia creer lo que estaba pasando allí. Aquello era como un deseo incontrolado de mi propio subconsciente.

El Coronel Edward Cullen me habia besado y de que manera…mis labios latian como si fueran mi corazón, incluso podia decir que al mismo compás.

Al oir sus palabras, cuando se hincó de rodillas ante mi, pidiendo matrimonio, creí que me iba a desamayar de la impresión.

Yo… yo no estaba dispuesta a casarme con un hombre autoritario hasta el punto de hacerme perder la cabeza…

Pero su belleza era innegable y aquello era como una tentación del mismísimo diablo. Sus orbes verdes me hipnotizaban por completo, y me hacian sentir cosas que juraría que eran ofuscadamente pecaminosas.

Renació otro nuevo cuerpo en mi, arrastrando la piel del antiguo. A cada caricia y beso suyo, habían desprendido la gruesa capa de mi virtud, y dejando a sus deseos la de la mujer deshinibida que procesaba con aquel contacto suyo.

La voz de Victoria me hizo, escapar de aquella pesadilla pecaminosa y barata de cuento de hadas.

-Bravo, Edward…¿te vas a casar con la monjita sin haber roto primero con tu prometida?.- la voz de ella estaba cargada de ironía y de desprecio ante mi; lo notaba.

-Es la madre perfecta para mis hijas… Victoria…- su mano me habia posicionado detrás de él y me mantenía en su espalda, como si aquella mujer fuera a atacarme de alguna manera que tan solo él sospechaba.

Tardé unos minutos en procesar la frase que habia sentenciado el coronel.

Obnuvilada por sus besos prolongados y su tacto viril y desconcertante, observé como la mujer que tenia justo de frente a nosotros se llevaba la mano a la boca y dejaba escapar una risita nerviosa.

-¿La madre para tus hijas…Edward? ¿ Para eso la quieres? ¿De niñera? Si es asi, dejala donde está ubicada ahora. Sabes perfectamente que esa monjita no da la talla para estar con un hombre de tu gallardia y virilidad.

Un rumor silencioso fue mezclándose con mi sangre, convirtiéndose así en una mezcla potencial de pura rabia.

Cogí el brazo del coronel que me aferraba, pegado a su espalda y lo moví , haciéndolo jadear de dolor.

Lo miré iracunda y dí un fuerte pisotón en el suelo de granito, impecablemente pulido.

-Coronel, señora. Les ruego me dejen en la intimidad de mi habitación, por un breve espacio de tiempo. Es un ruego.-De repente,me retracte de mi palabra y pensé en marcharme, con firme decisión.

Caminé hacia mi maleta y la cogí ccomo si ella me guiara hacia la salida.

Miré a ambos y bajé la cabeza pasando justo por en medio de los dos.

Alguna fibra en mi corazón se partió al mirarlo a él.

Ella me miraba como si me hubiera derrotado en algo que yo no estaba dispuesta a librar…una batalla perdida en la que otra seria la ganadora y yo perderia todo… hasta el punto de odiarme a mi misma.

Me paré justo después de haber pasado al coronel .

-Busquese otra niñera para sus hijas, coronel … madre para sus hijas solo hay una y está descansado junto a nuestro padre,allí arriba.- dije, alzando una mano al cielo.

-Bella…-susurró él, como en una promesa rota.

Victoria se acercó a él: lo sé porque oí sus pasos detenerse justo detrás mio.

-Le despediremos de las niñas, hermana. Ahora si es su gusto marcharse, marchese, ya intentaré yo organizarme con ellas.

Sonreí apesadumbrada.

Con la cabeza gacha y los ojos henchidos de lágrimas solo pude decir, atragantándome con mis propias palabras.

-Les deseo lo mejor, y por favor…díganles a las niñas que vayan a visitarme..por favor.

Me paré ante la puerta abierta y suspiré, crucé el umbral de la puerta sin despegar la vista del suelo.

Cuando la brisa me dió en la cara; al contacto con el exterior, sentí que de mis ojos se desprendían unas lágrimas de dolor.

Cuando estuve al frente de la enorme fuente de piedra, me giré hacia la balaustrada y recordé la bienvenida que me hicieron todas ellas.

Corrí hacia el camino de la verja y allí en un ostentoso coche ultimo modelo de la época, me esperaba el chófer del coronel para llevarme de vuelta a la abadia, a mi casa , a mi hogar.

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE.

SEGUNDA PRTE

Alice Pov.

Han pasado muchas cosas desde que Bella se marchó.

Tantas que me duele tan solo el pensarlo…

Papá, se ha vuelto mucho mas ruín y autoritario desde que ella se marchó.

Todas creimos que una vez ella se marchó, él iria en su busca inmediatamente, pero nos equivocamos.

Echó casi a patadas de Victoria de la masion y ahora de nuevo estaba solo; con nosotras.

Rosalie estaba preparando, con toda la ilusión de una futura esposa, los arreglos para su futura boda con el señor Emmet MacArty.

Él ha sido lo único que queda, después de la marcha de Bella.

Rosalie y él, se enamoraron casi a simple vista en el corredor de la entrada de la sala de música, y el hombre rogó a papá seguir visitando nuestro hogar para tener la dicha de ver y cortejar a Rosalie.

Mi hermana es quizás demasiado joven para contraer matrimonio. Pero en el amor ya se sabe… a veces la edad no importa.

Mamá y papá también contrajeron matrimonio a una edad muy temprana.

Papá en uno de sus paseos a caballo por la villa; se cayó quedando cojo de una pierna; ahora a una edad muy prematura, arrastraba su pierna derecha y a veces cuando saliamos a la ciudad, se ayudaba de un elegante bastón que incluso se le hacia ver, más sensualmente atractivo para el sexo opuesto.

Yo ponía los ojos en blanco cada vez que una viuda rica, se le insinuaba de la manera menos elegante posible.

El rostro de mi padre, era el rostro de dolor… y según decía mi hermana Rosalie, todo era por la marcha de Bella.

Ahora las cosas han cambiado tanto, que hay un clima de crispación en mi casa, que tensa las paredes.

Papá, va a contraer matrimonio con una joven de las tierras colindantes a la tierra de Ewenow.

Todo es un trato comercial.

Aquellas tierras siempre han sido de mis abuelos; los padres de mi madre, pero al morir ellos y no tener mas hermanos mi madre, pasó a manos de un tio de ella.

Ahora…después de tanto tiempo, nos habíamos enterado que mamá ,tenia una hermana ilegitima, que habían matenido en secreto por el miedo de las personas que la cuidaban.

El paraje de Ewenow, era sencillamente maravilloso y mi padre no quería que se perdiera en manos de un hombre que nada tenia que ver con la familia. Ya que si la hermana de mi madre se casaba; pasaría a su marido, no a ella.

Escribió a los tutores de mi tia ilegitima y la pidió en matrimonio.

No sabemos nada de ella… solo sentimos un dolor muy grande por papá.

No sabemos lo que pasó cuando Bella se marchó; pero aquello debió de marcarlo más de lo que nos hacia ver; por que desde ese mismo dia no fue el mismo.

Rosalie y él se llevaban a matar…y Carlie, le huía de todas las maneras posibles al ver su estado de crispación permanente.

Dentro de una semana será la boda de papá , y dentro de un mes la de Rosalie.

Ella vivirá aquí con Emmet… y nosotras , mi padre y mi tia, nos marcharemos a la casa solariega de Ewenow. Es un hecho que será así.

A veces, pensábamos, hablando entre todas nosotras, que se nos desdibujaba el rostro de Bella con el tiempo, y nos dimos un rato cada viernes, en tratar de recordarla tal y como era , un ángel igual que mamá.

Dios sabe que fuimos infinidad de veces a estrecharla entre nuestros brazos, pero aquello fue imposible.

Bella se habia marchado de la abadia poco tiempo después de volver a ella.

La abadesa del convento, nos decía que los designios del señor eran inescrutables y que sin duda, Isabella habia encontrado el camino de su vida, muy lejos de las paredes de aquel convento.

Papá pagó, los costes de todo el terreno colindante de la Abadía, no iba a permitir que Victoria echara a las monjitas de allí, ellas que se habían portado tan bien con nosotras y con mi mamá.

Papá por lo que sabíamos también habia ido a visitar a Bella poco después que nosotras le dijéramos de su marcha del convento.

Ese dia fue el que cayó del caballo.

Ahora estamos con los preparativos de las dos bodas y yo…

Escabulléndome como puedo de papá para tener encuentros amorosos con Jasper al que amo con todo mi ser…

Continuará…

Bueno…esto ha da un giro monumental. Pero no se depriman, no habrá nada mas que lo justito de drama ok? Las sonrisas están aseguradas. Ahora si. Algún coment? Un beso preciosas y feliz navidad a todas!


	11. Chapter 11

Holaaaa chiquitinas mias! Aquí teneis otro nuevo capitulo de La hermana Isabella.

Ya veis que me estoy poniendo las pilas, con los fics…no me gusta demasiado dejaros esperando la actualización como una posesas…y sin uñas..JAJAJAJJAJA!

Nos leemos abajo, lindas, espero que os guste.

CAPITULO 11

Narrador

-¿Has mandado a un mensajero para dar la joya de esposamiento a tu futura esposa?.- Emmet McArty se dejó caer en la lujosa silla victoriana y se hechó a reir.- Eres tremendo, de verdad. ¿No te preocupa lo más minimo, que esa chica, piense que todo esto es un simple tratado comercial,no?.- Miraba a Edward con los ojos muy abiertos, y casi no pestañeaba, al seguir con la mirada, el irregular andar de su futuro suegro.

Edward, se dio la vuelta y un gesto altivo se dibujó en su rostro.

-No te tomes tantas confianzas, Emmet McArty…todavía no eres el marido de mi hija….- Hizo un ademán con la mano.- Ademas…que importa, lo que ella piense. Seguro que ella siente el mismo "particular deseo" que yo, en todo esto. Ella se casará, con el viudo de su medio hermana y yo gano, las tierras que nunca pensé en albergar entre mis propiedades…Tanya amaba esas tierras casi tanto como respirar.- Se rascó la nariz inquieto y volvió a mirar a su futuro yerno.- Rosalie fue concebida en aquella casa. Allí fue nuestra luna de miel y los días mas felices que nunca soñaré siquiera tener mas… Si la medio hermana de Tanya se casa con otro que no sea yo, las perderemos y no voy a permitir eso….

-Pensaba que si alguna vez te habías replanteado casarte, habia sido con Victoria….

Edward elevó una ceja, y una mueca de dolor inundó su rostro.

-No…ella no.

Emmet , enderezó la espalda y puso más atención a las palabras del hombre.

-No…ella no. ¿Qué quiere decir eso, Edward?

-Nada…- él suspiró y volvió a erguirse, sobre sus dos fuertes piernas.- Esa muchacha, sabe perfectamente que este matrimonio es de profunda conveniencia; tanto por mi parte como por la de ella…

-Tengo entendido que vive sola en aquella casa. Por lo que he podido oir , es una mujer de armas tomar…le dice al herrero como debe trabajar, al entrenador de halcones; como se debe hacer para que éste sea más dócil, administra la finca… el administrador está que hecha humo…. No va a ser sencilla de domesticar, suegro.

-Eso cambiará totalmente cuando yo la despose. Y el control de todo; por supuesto lo llevaré yo. Ella se limitará a cuidar de las niñas y bordar…

-Claro.- Habia un deje de socarronería en aquella palabra de Emmet.- Tambien me han dicho que es muy bonita… y que tiene varios admiradores en la región…¿no tienes curiosidad? Yo la tendría…

-Ninguna. Me es indiferente. Es un mero trámite, esa mujer y yo, somos y seremos unos completos desconocidos y yo no voy a hacer nada que haga pensar lo contrario.

Emmet sacó un cigarrillo de la pitillera y lo encendió con una sonrisilla de diablo en su rostro.

-Rosalie y yo, vamos a ir a la fiesta de los Mallory. Ella estará allí, la ha invitado uno de sus incontables admiradores…el chico de los Newton. Michael, se ha prendado de ella, el muy loco…y por lo que se ve, todavía tiene esperanzas el muy tonto de que ella se retracte de" el tratado comercial" que teneis ambos… ¿Vienes a conocer a tu futura mujercita?.

Edward Cullen parpadeó un par de veces asombrado…¿Es que aquel hombre no le tenia ningún respeto? Desde luego su hija no se lo tenia, y Emmet habia seguido sus pasos a pies juntillas..

-¿Qué edad tiene ese muchacho.. Michael, dices?.- preguntó sin mover un músculo de su cuerpo.

-La verdad no lo sé; pero es mucho mas joven que tú…y él es hijo único. Cuando su padre muera; que Dios lo acoja en su seno dentro de mucho tiempo…Ese niñato va a estar podrido de millones…es un buen partido; como puedes ver… ¿sabes lo que me extraña de todo esto?

-¿Qué? .- inquirió Edward, levemente alterado.

-Que ella haya aceptado, siendo como dicen que es… Por lo que me han contado, es un hombre en el cuerpo de una mujer y por lo visto ¡que mujer! No es solamente Michael Newton el que anda loco detrás de sus pasos, también lo están….

Edward caminó unos pasos, apoyando su cuerpo atlético en el bastón y lo encaró con una terrible desazón.

-Está bien. Iré.

Emmet sonrió de nuevo por lo bajo y se levantó , sacudiendo sus pantalones.

-Voy a saludar a mi novia. ¿Te importa? Estoy ansioso de verla…tienes un ángel en tu casa querido suegro…

-Si, si…un ángel, sobre todo eso..

-Un bendito angel…..- rió quedamente. Como si le hubieran contado un chiste, inexistente para Edward, ya que él no encontraba nada de aquello ni un ápice de chistoso.

Angela Pov

La señora es una bendición para esta casa.

Nos ayuda en lo que puede y trabaja con sus propias manos el campo, recoge los frutos y ayuda a los maestros de armas a sacar mayor partido a sus espadas.

Tiene a todo el mundo metido en el bolsillo.

Yo soy su doncella

La ayudo a peinarse, bañarse y vestirse…me ha costado mucho, pero al fin lo hace de buena gana, ya que un dia debí decirle muy a pesar mio que no tenia caso que yo siguiera en la casa solariera si no hacia ninguna labor.

Ella me sonrió de la manera más dulce y se dejó hacer.

La señora tiene un cabello espeso y suave. No le hacen falta muchas ornamentaciones, toda ella es la sencillez personificada; eso es su mayor atracción.

Aquí todos suspiran por ella; incluso mi hermano pequeño Nahuel.

¿Por qué tenia que casarse con aquel hombre que no mostraba ningún interés en ella?

Ella no habia dudado ni un segundo , cuando llegó el mensajero, con carta de sus albaceas legales.

Me contó, mientras la aseaba, en la blanca tina; que un apuesto caballero, que habia sido el marido de su hermana la habia pedido en matrimonio.

La verdad es que la señora se veía feliz por ello; pero a la vez una sombra de tristeza, nublaba sus maravillosos ojos color café.

Mi señora podría casarse con quien ella quisiese, no con un hombre que ya tenia hijas que casi rozaban la edad de ella… El señor Edward Cullen…coronel del ejercito…basto militar con decenas de medallas al honor y al coraje en la batalla.

-Angela.- la voz de mi señora me bajó de las nubes, para seguir paseando el peine por su castaño cabello.

-¿Si señora?.- pregunté mirándola al frente, en el espejo.

-No te esmeres demasiado, no hace falta. Es una fiesta sin ningún tipo de significado para mi…en esa fiesta no hay nadie al que deba de dejar con la boca abierta..

-Señora, está bellísima…

Ella bajó los ojos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un delicado rubor, que la hacia mas bella de lo que era.

-Gracias Angela. Me ves con buenos ojos.

-Todo el mundo la ve asi..todos menos…

Un destello aparició en los ojos de ella.

-Menos mi futuro esposo.-sonrió y se tocó la muñeca.- Esta joya es de su familia. Me la ha mandado con un mensajero, para que me la ponga en cuanto llegue a mis manos. Cuando la gente de la fiesta me vea con el emblema Cullen ya sabran que el matrimonio es casi un hecho.

Mi señora se levantó y no pude evitar emitir un suspiro.

-Señora, romperá corazones esta noche.

- No querría hacerlo.

La señora habia decidido que aquella noche iria vestida con un vestido azul de raso.

El corpiño delineaba su busto y cintura con escote cuadrado. Las mangas levemente infladas iban de mas a menos hasta llegar a su codo.

La falda voluptuosa, encima de la enagua; la hacia verse un ángel, con aquel cabello en cascada que yo habia peinado, recogiendo un solo lado en una peineta de azucenas blancas.

El carruaje esperaba en la salida y ella se subió a él, no sin antes coger la capa de pelo color crudo, herencia de su madre.

La ví perderse de vista y suspiré interiormente…¿Qué futuro le deparaba a mi señora con el coronel Edward Cullen?

Edward Pov

Habia casi un centenar de personas en aquella fastuosa casa.

Mi hija y su prometido, se hallaban a mi lado.

Rosalie me habia obligado a vestir con smoking; cosa que no hacia ya desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Los dos polluelos se miraban de vez en cuando y se reian cómplices.

Ya habíamos entrado en el fastuoso salón y se nos acercaron los señores Mallory, acompañados de una jovencita que valoró mi presencia como una autentica buscona.

-Coronel Edward Cullen..es un autentico placer que haya venido a nuestra fiesta.- El hombre le estrechó la mano con fuerza y Edward se inclinó para besar la mano de la mujer; también.- Esta es nuestra hija, Lauren, está en edad de festejar y es su primera temporada.

Edward saludó a la muchacha, haciendo un gesto y le cogió la mano para darle un seco beso en la palma de su mano.

La muchacha sonrió y le dedicó una mirada llena de promesas.

Él se felicitó por seguir causando este efecto en la jovencitas.

-Es una autentica casualidad que esté aquí Coronel…- la madre de la jovencita se agarró a su brazo y le susurró, incomodando al hombre.- Su prometida ya ha llegado, y anda por allí, rodeada de todos sus admiradores…¿En serio quiere desposarse con ella Coronel?

El hombre hizo un gesto con la mano y se escabulló de aquella arpía que le estaba dando ganas de vomitar.

Alcanzó uno de los mostradores y pidió algo de beber.

Se giró levemente y pudo atisbar un tumulto de varones, alrededor de algo o de alguien.

Todos reian complacidos y se miraban los unos a los otros como si estuviesen en plena batalla.

Aquella debia de ser su prometida; la hermana de Tanya; la medio hermana. Su problema.

La cercanía de su hija, desvió sus pensamientos.

-¿Nervioso, papá?.- dijo ella con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

-No.- dije sin apenas mirarla.

-Vaya…allí debe de estar la hermana de mamá; La tia Marie…voy a saludarla ¿vienes papá?

-No.

-¿No tienes curiosidad?

-No.

-¿Y entonces porque has venido?

-Aun estoy preguntándomelo. Pero estoy a tiempo. Aunque no me gustaría dejarte sola con Emmet…

Rosalie emitió una carcajada, dando lugar a que todos los ojos se clavaran en ella.

Yo la miré, enfadado.

Habia llamado la atención de prácticamente toda la sala.

Los caballeron que rodeaban a mi futura esposa, habían abierto su contorno, y unas manitas intentaban hacerse paso a través de ellos.

-¿Rosalie?.- gritó una voz , haciendo que Rosalie, mirara hacia la bandada de chicos que se apartaban dando paso a una delicada mujer,que brillaba con luz propia.

Quise largarme automáticamente de la escena, pero algo invisible me mantuvo atado de pies y manos hacia el piso.

-¡Bella!.- gritó mi hija. Levanté la cabeza y tragué fuertemente el ardiente sabor del whisky que llegaba a mi garganta.

Recorrí el cuerpo de la mujer que caminaba hacia mi hija y se abrazaba a ella….

Pude vislumbrar el brazalete de la familia, que ondeaba en su muñeca como una marca de posesión.

Su cabeza se despegó del hombro de mi hija y sus ojos se toparon con los míos.

¡Era Bella! ¡Mi prometida era Bella! ¡La medio hermana de Tanya era Bella!

Recorrí con la mirada todo su cuerpo y rostro.

Volví a sentir el trepidante sonar de mi corazón.

Debia de explicarme muchas cosas…pero antes debia de saludarla como Dios manda.

Solté el vaso de licor que descansaba en mi mano y dí irregulares pasos hacia ella.

Se quedó petrificada ante mi caminar; ya que no llevaba el baston.

Rosalie se apartó; pero ni siquiera la miré. Toda mi atención estaba puesta en ella.

-Bella…- pude alcanzar a decir.

-Coronel.

-No. Edward, dime Edward; se acabó lo de coronel.- le dije, sin separar mis ojos de los de ella, en un tibio susurro. Mi mano se dejó caer en su mandibula y dibujó unas tenues caricias que la hicieron adquirir ese color que añoraba tanto. Deseé besarla…tanto, que me dolió…

Continuará…..

Bueno, bueno, bueno…¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si. Decidme algo ok? Un beso amores.

Mañana actualizaré Marcada….


	12. Chapter 12

Hello nenas! (ahora me ha dado por el english), ajajjajajjaj!

Aquí estoy de nuevo; con "la hermanita "…. Se quedó muy interesante el pasado capitulo ¿no creeis? Bueno ahora hay que despejar incognitas.¿No teneis ganas de que estos dos se arranquen la ropa como posesos? Yo si; lo admito. Soy una pervertida sin voluntad para estas cosas.

Bueno pues ahí va…espero no decepcionarlas..Un beso, nos leemos abajo.

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es mia.**

**LA HERMANA ISABELLA**

**CAPITULO 12**

Bella Pov

Habia venido…sí; lo habia hecho…

Practicamente habia perdido la esperanza de que lo hiciera. Me huia como la mosca a la araña. Huía de su prometida…de la hermana de su desaparecida mujer, Tanya. Tanya…. Mi hermana…

Cuando llegué al convento después de salir en estampida de la casa del coronel, las hermanas me recibieron indignadas, antes los hechos que les dicté.

La hermana superiora; Sor Reneé , mandó a varios mensajeros durante unos días, con cartas que me eran incompresibles a todo lo que me rodeaba.

Fue en el dia que se instaló un carruaje delante de la puerta principal de convento, cuando las monjitas, se crisparon de nerviosismo. No entendí.

Por su puesto. ¿Cómo iba a enterder?

La hermana superiora me mandó llamar, mientras rezaba en la capilla y acompañada por la hermana Irina, nos dirigimos al despacho parroquial.

Cuando entramos, habia dos personas más con ella.

Sus semblantes serios, se iluminaron al verme y pude vislumbrar un atisbo de alegría en uno de los personajes.

Miré a la hermana y la interrogué con los ojos.

-Sientate, Isabella. Estas personas han venido a por ti.

No habia sentado mis posaderas en aquella silla humilde, cuando de un brinco, pegué un saltito.

-¿Por mi? Hermana. … no me voy a hacer cargo nunca mas de los hijos de nadie…bien sabe como estuvo mi experiencia..ya fue suficientemente dolorosa….- le increpé, sin cortarme un pelo.

- ¿Dolorosa?.- una de las dos personas, preguntó compungida y sorbió su nariz.

-Vayamos por partes.- aclaró la hermana superiora.- Isabella estuvo al cuidado de las hijas del coronel Cullen.

Una de las personas se sobresaltó y dejó escapar la gruesa capa que la envolvía.

Era una señora de unos cincuenta años, con los ojos ajados y cabello color caramelo. Sus ojos de un chocolate intenso, se prendieron en los míos y ví que aquella señora tenia los su mirada abnegada en lágrimas.

-¿Pero como pudo ir a parar allí? ¿¡Justo allí!.- la mujer exclamaba horrorizada, mientras muy lentamente se iba acercando a mi.

-Señora…tranquila. Ni Isabella , ni el señor Cullen saben el parentesco que les une.

Jarro de agua fría. ¿Parentesco? Ay…Dios mio.

-Con todos los respetos.- reclamé a las dos señoras que hablaban entre si.- Me gustaría que me aclaran de qué va todo este embrollo…por favor.

La hermana superiora; miró a la mujer interrogante y la señora asintió, tragando fuertemente.

-Estas personas son tus parientes. Isabella.

Un torbellino me engulló y desperté en mi humilde habitación, bajo la atenta mirada de unos ojos azules, nada discretos.

Al incorporarme, la sombra que me observaba, salió precipitadamente de la habitación y comenzó a gritar el nombre de Esme, en alaridos.

Me toqué la cabeza; victima de una horrible jaqueca. Pronto volví a recordar lo acontecido en el despacho parroquial y me senté en la cama de golpe.

La puerta semi abierta, dio lugar a la señora que acompañaba a la sombra y a la hermana en el despacho. La miré extrañada y se quitó la capa en su totalidad.

Sus ropajes eran costosos. Un elegante vestido de tercipelo negro, la envolvía con solemnidad.

Su estrecha cintura, pese a los años, le hacia ver mas joven de lo que era en realidad.

El cabello en suave mechones color caramelo, caia en ondas hasta sus estrechos hombros.

Sonreía con dulzura, con extremada dulzura….

-Bella…

Solo las niñas me llamaban Bella. Solo ellas. Algo en mi pecho se abrió y sentí un peso muy hondo.

-Señora…¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué parentesco me une a usted? Y ¿ Desde cuando es consciente de ello? ¿Sabe que he estado en este convento toda mi vida?.- no quería recriminar, en aquellos momentos, nada pero era tanto mi dolor…..

-¡Shhhh!.- se acercó a mi y se sentó a mi lado en el catre, buscando con sus manos, las mias.- Soy tu tia Esme, tu madre no me confió que habia tenido una hija del matrimonio, antes de morir…yo… he tardado tanto tiempo en encontrarte, nena…- La señora sonaba sincera; pero tenia muchas preguntas y todas se agolpaban en mi cerebro, como losas. Una, otra, otra….

-¿Mi padre? ¿Mi padre, supo? .- no me salian las palabras; no controlaba mi verborrea; tan extensa y en esos momentos tan escasa.

Ella volvió a sonreir y buscó con sus manos mi rostro,con sus dedos, finos y largos.

-Ha estado velando tu sueño. No. Él lo supo, porque yo misma fui a contarle, Bella…no has de ser dura con él…Es todo demasiado complicado, y deberías entenderlo…tienes que tratar de entenderlo.

Hemos venido a llevarte con nosotros…Lastima que no fue antes de que fueras a casa de…Edward….

La miré asombrada…¿Cómo sabia ella el nombre del coronel?

-Tranquila, Bella ,ya comprenderas. Tu padre y yo…queremos llevarte cuanto antes a Ewenow, allí te familiarizaras con todo lo que compende a una casa de esas características.

Tu padre y yo viviremos el tiempo conveniente que tu decidas, contigo. Una vez que tu dispongas nos marcharemos a nuestro hogar.

Aún aturdida pude entender perfectamente que mi tia y mi padre eran pareja.

-Sí…es una larga historia…- asintió,como si hubiera oido, mi pensamiento.-pero primero eres tu querida mia…tú y tu padre. No te muevas. Él está quizás, mas nervioso que tú. Dice que les recuerdas mucho a tu madre…y a mi…sobre todo a mi.

No podia entender que podia ver de semejanza mi progenitor en aquella mujer tan bella que estaba de frente a mi.

Suspiré, intentando asimilar todo aquello y sin que apreciara en ello, me limpié una lagrima silenciosa de mi mejilla.

La señora me abrazó y al notar la ausencia de peso a mi lado; ya que tenia la mirada baja. Intuí que se habia marchado.

Divagué sobre todo aquello…y caí presa del horror.

Una nueva vida; fuera del convento, de mis hermanas de mi espacio vital…no quería recordar lo mal que me habia ido en casa del coronel…Si no hubiese sido por sus hijas. Aquellas dulces almas que anhelaba ver hasta la saciedad…

Un amor muy grande me inundó al pensar en "mis niñas". Y suspiré.

-¿Bella?

Alcé la vista. Me quedé asombrada.

Aunque el hombre que contemplaba era mucho mas mayor que yo, podia ver en él un reflejo, poderoso de su juventud.

Su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules, tiernos y bondadosos me acariciaron el rostro.

Era bello.

No parpadeaba, seguro y de un momento a otro me tendría que esforzar por respirar; ya que no lo estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos.

Mi rostro debió de ponerse como la grana y aquel señor se acercó a mi preocupado. Miré sus ojos limpios, claros y ví un atisbo de terror ante mi reacción.

-¿Te encuentras bien, hija?.- Me pasó una mano por la espalda y comenzó a masajearla.

"Hija" …Cuanto habia rogado para que me llamaran hija ,algún dia…y ahora de la noche a la mañana, oia de unos labios extraños esa palabra….

-Necesito saber.- inquirí, sin miralo.- Por favor.

Se acomodó a mi lado, como la señora anterior, pero sin buscar contacto, conmigo.

Entrelazó sus dedos con ambas manos y agachó la cabeza, como frustrado.

- Quiero que sepas que yo amaba a tu madre. La amaba mucho; pero al saberse embarazada huyó, huyó de mi …yo la podia haber mantenido a mi lado y no me dio la oportunidad. Nunca me dijo que estaba embarazada. Nunca.

Conocí a tu madre ; cuando entró a trabajar en la mansión donde vivía cuando me casé. Porque si…yo estaba casado, Bella. Su hermosura me apabulló y la busqué insaciable, todos los minutos que habitaba en aquella casa.

Mi esposa lo notó y me vetó la entrada en su dormitorio para siempre jamás. Diciendo que era inmundo que me hubiese fijado en una simple sirvienta.

La mujer también se ocupaba de mi hija y era amorosa y tierna con ella. El deseo que me embargaba por tu madre no amedrentó y dio un paso a un amor sin limites al ver como se encargaba de mi hija; como si fuera realmente su madre.

Mi esposa habia caído enferma y no podia si quiera hacerse cargo de ella. Asi que decidimos que tu madre, se ocuparía de la infancia de mi pobre hija.

Tu madre se fue acercando mas y mas a mi, por el amor que nos unia a mi hija, y no podimos contener el amor y nos estalló en las manos.

Al cumplir mi hija mayor el décimo cumpleaños; después de la fiesta que le organizamos entre ella y yo, ella desapareció sin dejar nada que pudiese darme su paradero. Creí morir Isabella. Lo creí de veras.

Tanya la lloró por meses. Incluso más que cuando su madre murió….

Levanté la mirada, sobresaltada. ¿Tanya? No…. No podia ser….

-¿Tanya?...

-Bella…no sé porque desarciertos del destino has ido a parar a la casa de ese hombre…pero si..Tanya; la difunta esposa del coronel Cullen; es mi hija… tu medio hermana.

Estallé en lágrimas.

No podia parar.

Mi padre me abrazó fuertemente y consoló mis heridas del alma.

Aquellas niñas, a las que habia dejado con todo el dolor de mi corazón; eran mis sobrinas….y él era mi cuñado….

Cuando la tormenta de emociones pasó. Miré a mi padre con decisión.

-Necesito preguntarte una cosa…- dije mirándolo intensamente.

-¿Saben las niñas que existes?

-Sí. Pero su padre…bueno ya sabes como es Edward, no le agrada mucho que vayamos a visitarlo. Es un hombre solitario y desde la muerte de tu hermana, mi sola presencia se la recuerda…

-Si.- sorbí.- Tú y Rosalie os pareceis; ella según me dijo es la viva imagen de su madre.

- ¿Vendras a Ewenow, Bella?

Asentí, emocionada, victima de las lágrimas.

-Estupendo.- me volvió a abrazar papá…sí…papá….- Ahora vamos a dar la buena nueva a tu tia Esme, debe estar nerviosísima.

Nos levantamos ambos y salimos al corredor. La señora nos miró como alucinada y se fundió con ambos en un amoroso abrazo.

-Ya la tenemos con nosotros Carlisle. La encontramos….

Continuará…

Hello nenas! Weyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! ¿Qué os pareció? Un poco cortito ya sé, ya sé…bueno pero aquí se aclaran un poco las dudas. No metí lemmon, bueno al siguiente se vislumbrará algún que otro tonito picante. Ok? Se merece algún coment? Espero que si. Mil besos amores, Las quiero!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello nenas! Ya estoy mejorcita..jejejej..mañana ya iré a trabajar como las buenas.

Bueno…sin mas os dejo con el capi. Juro que es intenso.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia por el contrario; si.

**LA HERMANA ISABELLA**

**CAPITULO 13**

Edward Pov

Bella!.- gritó mi hija. Levanté la cabeza y tragué fuertemente el ardiente sabor del whisky que llegaba a mi garganta.

Recorrí el cuerpo de la mujer que caminaba hacia mi hija y se abrazaba a ella….

Pude vislumbrar el brazalete de la familia, que ondeaba en su muñeca como una marca de posesión.

Su cabeza se despegó del hombro de mi hija y sus ojos se toparon con los míos.

¡Era Bella! ¡Mi prometida era Bella! ¡La medio hermana de Tanya era Bella!

Recorrí con la mirada todo su cuerpo y rostro.

Volví a sentir el trepidante sonar de mi corazón.

Debia de explicarme muchas cosas…pero antes debia de saludarla como Dios manda.

Solté el vaso de licor que descansaba en mi mano y dí irregulares pasos hacia ella.

Se quedó petrificada ante mi caminar; ya que no llevaba el baston.

Rosalie se apartó; pero ni siquiera la miré. Toda mi atención estaba puesta en ella.

-Bella…- pude alcanzar a decir.

-Coronel.

-No. Edward, dime Edward; se acabó lo de coronel.- le dije, sin separar mis ojos de los de ella. Mi mano se dejó caer en su mandibula y dibujó unas tenues caricias que la hicieron adquirir ese color que añoraba tanto. Deseé besarla…tanto, que me dolió…

Bella Pov

Y allí estaba; me habia cogido de la mano y se la habia llevado hacia sus labios, dejándola un rato entre ellos. El guante captó toda la humedad de su aliento y me avergoncé por ello.

Edward habia reaccionado bien al hecho de que yo fuera la hermana de aquella que habia amado tanto que decidió morir sin ella.

Recordé su trato y también la manera en la que salí de su casa. …

…Desde luego mi mente es una cosa completamente absurda; un momento estoy suspirando por sus miradas y en este preciso momento estoy sacando humo por las orejas." Calmate; Bella", me dije;" será tu esposo por el bien de tus sobrinas; asi lo has decidido y asi será."

-Edward, entonces.- Miré a mi alrededor, ya que muchas miradas se habían posado en nosotros. Rosalie; tenia lágrimas en los ojos, y Emmet aquel fortachon que conocí en uno de los pasillos de la mansión, le habia sujetado la mano, como si algo algo los uniera.

Me aparté de Edward, sutilmente y me acerqué de nuevo a Rosalie.

-Nena…- le dije, llena de emoción.- Debemos hablar.- Ella asintió con la cabeza; sin perder la sonrisa.- ¿Cómo están Alice, Bree, Reneesmee y la pequeña Carlie?.- Le habia cogido las manos y nos acariciábamos como verdaderas hermanas.

-Ay…Bella. Ven. Vamos.- Estiró una de las manos que me tenia asidas y pasamos al aldo de los hombres que nos miramos conmocionados.

Una mano se posó en mi cintura y alcé la vista interrogante.

Cuando vislumbré los ojos verdes de Edward me estremecí. Habia miles de interrogantes en sus ojos y también un halo de inconformismo al abandonarlo.

-Yo…debemos hablar, Isabella….- Dijo apretando su mano en mi espalda y acercándome a él.

Como hipnotizada asentí con la cabeza y dejé que su mano descansara en el final de mi espalda y me guiara hacia uno de los salones contiguos , que se hallaban vacios; para tener mas intimidad.

Cierto era; que después de haber salido de sus dominios como lo hice. No le tenia ninguna buena voluntad. Pero debia de admitir que si debia desposarme ¿con quien mejor que con el padre de mis sobrinas?

Siempre me pregunté porque mi corazón se sintió tan dañado el dia que las dejé; y es que el vinculo de la sangre me llamaba hacia ellas…

Cerró la puerta de la estancia pausadamente y yo me adelanté a él y suspiré resignada.

-¿Por donde empezamos?.- me dijo él quitándose los guantes y dejándolos en una mesita de cristal que se hallaba en el centro de la estancia. La música nos llegaba a lo lejos.

-Por donde quieras.- dije intentando contener mi lengua.

Tia Esme habia procurado el tiempo que habia vivido conmigo en Ewenow que no pensara con la boca abierta; ósea no decir lo que me viniera a la cabeza automáticamente.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de…el parentesco?.- Dejó descansar su cuerpo sobre la pared y alzó una ceja, invitándome a que prosiguiera.

-Yo…mi padre vino al convento y me lo contó todo…

-¿Carlisle?.- Edward dio un respingo y se acercó a mi. Volví a notar aquella cojera y fruncí las cejas preocupada.

-Tu pierna.- susurré.

-No. Dejemos lo de la pierna. ¿Carlisle el eterno seductor, hizo que tu madre cayera en sus brazos?…y por lo que veo dada tu edad, Tanya ya estaba mayorcita…

La ira hizo mella en mi.

-No ultrajes la memoria de mi madre, no tienes derecho. No sabes nada. Y si; mi hermana ya era una niña….si quieres saber sobre la relaccion de mis padres yo no soy nadie para contarlo. Preguntale al abuelo de tus hijas.

Edward rió suavemente; cerrando levemente los ojos y enseñando su espectacular sonrisa.

-No juzgo; me limito a saber. Tengo derecho a saber.

-No; no lo tienes.

-¿Cómo que no?

Su andar irregular, no habia perdido la elegancia y como un depredador, caminaba hacia a mi mientras hablaba. Cuando se halló lo suficientemente cerca para que nuestros pechos casi se tocaran, yo dí un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Decidir atacar. Su cercanía me daba un miedo desconocido .

-Sé perfectamente porque quieres desposarte conmigo.- le dije retándolo con la mirada.- Te hubiese dado igual que hubiese tenido un solo ojo o que estuviese llena de verrugas.

Me miró de una manera extraña y volvió a sonreírme.

-La verdad es que ha sido muy…interesante; ver que eres tú…Isabella.- relamió sus labios y sus ojos se posaron en mi escote.- Y por supuesto no voy a negar que sí; me hubiese casado con quien fuese para adquirir Ewenow. Allí fue concebida Rosalie. A Tanya le encantaba.-seguia mirando mi escote; el muy bribón.

Carraspeé.- Te agradecería que cuando hablaras conmigo me miraras a los ojos.- le inquirí remilgada.

Él por enésima vez consecutiva; ser carcajeó y dio media vuelta alejándose de mi. Suspiró y cogió una de las sillas que habia repartidas por el salón. Se sentó en ella con elegancia y me volvió a repasar con la mirada.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa?.- dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

¿En que lo habia notado?

Claro; mis manos. Estaba apretujándomelas como si tuviese sarna.

-No. Por supuesto que no.-dije apartando la vista de sus ojos; que me quemaban. Literalemente.

Edward miró hacia un lado y se pasó una mano por la frente sin perder la sonrisa. Me asombré al ver su expresión. Nunca habia visto algo semejante. Habia una expresión soñadora en sus ojos.

-Bueno…¿Y tú? Tambien me gustaría porqué quieres unirte a mi. ¿Debo suponer que es por las niñas, no?.- espetó algo mas serio.

Alcé la barbilla y asentí.

- Ya lo esperaba. Bueno….dado que esto es un tratado meramente comercial, como supones. Debemos dejar claros algunos puntos.- Su mirada me perturbó mas de lo normal y me sonrojé.- No quiero que interfieras en absolutamente nada en lo que atañe a la finca.- Estuve a punto de replicar ; pero me mordí la lengua.- Te dedicaras por entero a mis hijas y al cuidado de nuestros futuros hijos propios.

-¿Qué?.- Aquello era el colmo ¡Mas hijos! ¡No tenia bastante!...

Rió de manera gutural y se levantó caminando de nuevo hacia mi.

-¿Vas a ser mi esposa, no?.- Me tenia acorralada y su aliento comenzó a tener efectos en mi raciocinio.

-Si, pero…

Pasó su lengua, lentamente por su labio inferior y miró mis labios serio; muy serio.

-La verdad; Isabella, es que no me habia planteado tener hijos …pero al verte a ti…he cambiado automáticamente de parecer. Estoy deseando de hacer …hijos, contigo.

Cogí fuerzas de donde pude y aparté con mis manos su pecho de mi cuerpo.

Hacia un calor abrasador. Aquel hombre y aquella nueva faceta suya; me incomodaba de sobremanera. Caminé algo mareada por la estancia y volví los ojos hacia él que miraba divertido.

-Veo que no te soy indiferente…y eso me gusta…-Mierda..otra vez venia hacia mi; .- Todavía recuerdo el beso en la mansión. ¿lo recuerdas tu, Isabella? .

A una distancia minima otra vez; capturó mi cintura entre uno de sus brazos y me atrajo hacia él de una forma algo brusca.

-Yo no lo he olvidado.- susurró, pegando su boca en mi oído.- Es mas…estoy ansioso por volver a saborearlo…

Miré sus labios; tan cercanos y ví su cercanía, como algo tentador.

Posó sus labios en los míos; delicadamente. Al contacto, suspiró y levantó sus inmensas pestañas hacia mi. Cerró los ojos y lo acompañé en el viaje de sensaciones.

Sus labios suaves se abrieron para capturar mi labio superior y lo succionó de una manera magistral; ya que me hacia sentir emociones que creía olvidadas al rememorar aquel beso hacia ya un tiempo estimable.

Gimió; y algo en mi entró en calor. Algo desconocido; separó mis labios para introducirse en mi boca y esta vez fui yo la que gemí.

Obnuvilada y algo mareada sentí su lengua en mi boca; buscando la mia. Con algo de vergüenza; toqué con la punta de mi lengua, su dulce musculo y nos miramos confundidos. Me apretó mas a él y comenzamos una batalla campal con nuestras bocas.

Estaba completamente descontrolada. ¿Qué me pasaba? Queria más de aquello. Lo quería siempre así; besándome, cerca mio. Con sus manos en mi cintura.

Nos separamos para poder respirar y su frente descansó en la mia. Su respiración agitada ; igual que la mia, era música para mis oídos y sentí pánico.

-Esto no puede ser bueno…- susurré.

Él volvió a reir; y me besó la frente muy, muy despacio. Abriendo mucho sus labios. Saboreando mi piel.

-Esto…Isabella es lo mejor que nos podia pasar…- dijo con la voz entrecortada.- Si sentimos esto con un simple beso; no quiero ni pensar como será cuando te haga el amor….

Un carraspeo nos hizo volvernos y Edward no me separó de su pecho.

- Suegro. Tu hija está que se la llevan los demonios. No puedes apropiarte de tu prometida de esa manera. Rosalie esta hecha un basilisco.- Emmet McArty miraba a Edward con complicidad y sonreía abiertamente.

-Vamos a la mansión.- inquirió Edward, mirándome: buscando mi conformidad.- Supongo que querras ver a las niñas.

Yo asentí y él me volvió a besar la coronilla ; pegándome más todavía a él.

-Di al cochero que prepare el carruaje. Nos vamos todos juntos.

-Eso no pasará. No todavía. – Aquella voz tan conocedora para mi, hizo que saltara de alegría.

-¡Papá!.- grité.- soltándome de los brazos de Edward y buscando a mi padre con la mirada.

Él abrió sus brazos y me envolvió con ellos cuando estuve en su pecho.

-Nena..- susurró

-¡Ella será mi esposa!.- gritó Edward, haciendo que me girara algo extrañada.

-Sí; aunque me pese. Ella será tu esposa. Pero todavía no lo es. Y hasta ese dia; no quiero verte solo con ella ni un solo momento.

Edward adquirió una tonalidad rosada en su rostro y carraspeó llevándose un puño a su boca.

-No me diga que…- no concluyó la frase.

-Si; he visto y he oído lo justo y con eso me basta….

Continuará….

Chicas que les pareció? ¿merece algún review? Si me da tiempo subiré también el siguiente capi de invisible ok? Pero no lo aseguro. Besitos a todas ..las quiero!


	14. Chapter 14

Hola de nuevo chicas!n ejejejejeej…

Aquí estoy de nuevo con La hermana Isabella. Os juro que he estado a punto subir un nuevo fice, que estoy barruntando (pensando) pero me he cortado un poco…a ver si termino alguno y lo subo porque tengo demasiados…pero es que no paro de crear, ejejejjejejej…

…bueno; espero que os guste este capitulo ok? Besos; nos leemos abajito!

**LA HERMANA ISABELLA**

**CAPITULO 14**

Edward Pov

Esta semana ha sido como un verdadero martirio.

Despues del incidente del que fue testigo mi suegro. Se la llevó de nuevo a Ewenow y solamente la pude ver en contadas ocasiones y en presencia de mis hijas o de alguien del servicio.

Mis nervios estaban literalmente de punta. Llevaba toda la semana de mal humor y cargaba con cualquiera que se me ponía a tiro.

Nunca hubiese imaginado que volveria a ver Isabella; mi autentico calvario desde que se fué; era recriminarme lo cerca que habia tenido una sensación nueva y se habia perdido entre mis manos ; como si de arena se tratase.

Y ahora ; todo habia dado un vuelco impresionante y me veía comprometido a la mujer de la que habia estado obsesionado desde que se marchó.

Pero hoy era un nuevo dia. Hoy ella seria mi esposa. Nos quedarimos en Ewenow; junto a mis hijas y de allí, Rosalie se marcharia a la que hoy es mi casa para vivir con su futuro esposo.

Mis pensamientos se disiparon al oir unos breves toques en la puerta de mi dormitorio.

-Pase.- ordené; apostado allí, de frente al espejo, estaba confiado en terminar de arreglar mi corbatín, que parecía haberse puesto contra mi; y no me dejaba hacer el nudo en condiciones.

-Papa…

La voz armoniosa y perfecta de Rosalie; me hizo sacar una sonrisa.

Se paró delante mio; tan bonita como su madre y me besó la mejilla sin borrar una preciosa sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Me ayudas? Esto acostumbraba a hacerlo tu madre…

Ella me miró a los ojos y se alzó levemente para ver bien el nudo mal hecho del corbatín.

-Ahora lo hará Isabella….

-Si.- Nos quedamos mirando un momento confundidos y ella alzó una ceja y se centró de lleno en mi corbatín, mal ajustado.

-Te veo feliz; papá. Sé que la haras feliz a ella. No me pasa inadvertido lo que sientes hacia Isabella…incluso antes de que tú mismo te dieses cuenta…

-¿Cuándo te convertiste en una mujer; Rosalie? Que no me he dado ni cuenta…

-Papa…- me acarició con una de sus manos la mejilla y se mordió un labio; gesto que me hizo recordar a su tia.- ¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes por ella?

Rosalie se separó de mi levemente y me escrutó con la mirada. Sondeándome.

El nudo del corbatín ya se hallaba perfecto y yo me miré una vez mas al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenia frente a mi para sonreir con ternura.

-No creo que sea adecuado que hable contigo de lo que siento por mi futura esposa; cielo. Compréndelo.-Caminé hacia el lecho y cogí la casaca negra perfectamente planchada por Jessica. La ajusté a mi torso y suspiré algo contrariado por la actitud chismosa de mi hija.

-Quiero que seas feliz; papá. Parece como si te hubiesen dado una segunda oportunidad…y no quiero que la desaproveches…

-No. No la desaprovecharé. Te lo aseguro.

-Bien.-esta vez fue Rosalie la que suspiró.- Me hubiera gustado que me dijeras que la amas; o por lo menos que te gusta lo suficiente como para llegar amarla algún dia.

Una sonrisa de diablo se escapó de los perfectos labios de mi hija al mirarme. ¿Podria ser que me hubiese puesto colorado?

La verdad es que me sentí como un muchacho al que habían pillado en una travesura.

Me gustaba Isabella; me gustaba demasiado…

Habia estado a punto de enloquecer aquella semana pensando en ella. Aún habia sido mas duro al tenerla cerca y no poder tocarla. Siempre a mas de dos metros de distancia. La observaba con vehemencia. A veces; la encontraba mirándome con insistencia. Y yo me reflejaba en aquella misma mirada.

Yo no le era indiferente a ella…y en nuestro ultimo encuentro…

…Cada vez que pensaba en ello, me llevaba las manos a la cabeza y me revolvía el cabello nervioso.

Aquella muchacha me gustaba mas de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir a mi hija y a mi mismo. Me habia gustado desde el primer momento que la ví. Con aquellos modales suyos y aquella boca de la que no salian nada mas que pensamientos vocalizados.

Ardia en deseos de hacerla mia. Mía….

Me revolví nervioso; al mirar de nuevo a mi hija y ella me ofreció su brazo ; salimos juntos de mi habitación.

Al pasar al frente de la habitación de Tanya; Rosalie emitió un sonido parecido a un sollozo.

-¿Quieres entrar…?.- me preguntó ella parando el paso y mirándome con determinación.

-No. Rosalie. El destino ha querido darme los mejores años y el amor mas grande de tu madre. No me voy a despedir de unos enseres o de una habitación. A tu madre la llevo en el corazón y la llevaré siempre.

Rosalie se abrazó a mi con fuerza y estuvimos así durante un tiempo.

Bella Pov

No habia dormido nada. ¡Ufff!

La verdad es que llevaba toda la semana con unos sueños que no me dejaban dormir…

Sueños algo…comprometidos….

¡Y la culpa la tenia el coronel y sus malditos besos!

Algo en mí; habia despertado con ferocidad. Y no habia manera de calmarlo.

En sus visitas; breves y siempre con la compañía de alguna de sus hijas; que estaba encantada de ver; o papá obligaba a Angela a quedarse con nosotros para que él mantuviese el decoro.

Aquel beso…me habia despertado la sexualidad y mi mente me jugaba malas pasadas…

El primer dia me sorprendí recorriendo mis pechos después de haberme metidos entre las sabanas; al recordarlo. Imaginaba que eran sus manos las que me acariaban y emití un fuerte suspiro que creó la alarma de Angela que dormía a mi lado.

El segundo dia, tuve un sueño del que no hubiese querido despertar jamás.

Eran millones de esos besos; los que me daba, y esta vez estaba desnudo, y yo también. Pero eso en vez de incomodarme me pareció precioso…podia sentir mi piel con su piel; sus labios en sitios donde ni me imaginaba que podían estar…

…Me despertó Angela. Se habia asustado. Por lo visto estaba haciendo unos sonidos muy raros y pensaba que tenia una pesadilla.

Por lo visto mis sueños eran de dominio público y decidí que haría lo imposible por no dormir.

Pero aquella idea no me dio ningúna paz.

Cuando Edward venia de visita; me recreaba en todo su cuerpo y me avergonzaba a mi misma, desnudándolo con la mirada y recrearme en mis sueños tan vividos; para ruborizarme apoteósicamente durante toda su visita.

Y hoy mi padre estaba junto a mi. Caminando hacia el altar. Orgulloso aunque con una chispa de tristeza en sus ojos.

Por deseo expreso de Edward y de mi misma. Nos casabamos en el convento donde yo habia sido abandonada y habia pasado los años mas maravillosos de mi vida…hasta ahora.

" La Adoracion de Jesús".

Aquella mañana era un dia magnifico. El sol habia salido brillante y los pajaros cantaban una arrullante melodía al entrar en la capilla donde me esperaba el coronel.

Papá me apretó firmemente el brazo; intentando darme seguridad. Y caminamos hacia el encuentro de mi futuro marido.

El velo que tapaba mi cara; no me dejaba ver con claridad las caras de las personas que se apostaban a ambos lados del pasillo; en los bancos de madera. Casi me tropiezo con el dobladillo del vestido que habían bordado las monjitas para mi; pero gracias al brazo firme de papá, nos tratabillé y me dí de bruces contra el suelo; algo muy común en mi.

Mi vestido era tan sencillo como yo. Lo único que era ostentoso era la pulsera que me habia mandado Edward al hacerse público nuestro casamiento. La pulsera con el emblema Cullen; era una esquisita obra de oro y brillantes engarzados que dibujaban con maestría las iniciales.

Mi peinado; un sencillo moño bajo y mi maquillaje escaso; hacian de mi; algo muy parecido a una muchacha preparada para hacer su primera comunión. No desposarse.

Al ver a Edward me olvidé de respirar.

Gallardo y estupendo; pese a ser mayor que yo. Aquellos ojos me miraban sin pestañear a los ojos y a la boca, alternando este movimiento como si fuera un autómata y no supiera hacer otra cosa.

-Parece que has dejado al novio sin respiracion; querida.- me siseó papá con una sonrisa escondida detrás de su mano enguantada.

¡Yo si que estaba sin respiración! Mi futuro esposo parecía una divinidad y …

…se venían a mi mente una serie de imágenes que me hicieron bajar la cabeza y dejar de mirar aquellos ojos llenos de promesas ardientes.

¡Era una pecadora, total!

Pero ¡Dios mio! Haber probado esos labios; era como probar el buen vino….te volvías adicto a ellos; irremediablemente..

-Te entrego a mi hija.- le dijo papá a Edward ; al ponerme a su lado . Edward levantó su mano y creí morir pese a las telas que cubrían nuestras manos. Delicadamente puso esa mano en la mía y caminamos lo que restaba juntos hacia el párroco que nos esperaba con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios.

-Queridos hermanos; estamos aquí reunidos para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio…

Nuestros votos fueron mecánicos. Creo que Edward; dada su experiencia en esto, estaba igual de nervioso que yo. Pues al ponerme la alianza; deparó en mis labios y ésta salió disparada hacia los presentes y tuvimos que hacer un paron para poder buscarla.

Durante esos minutos sus palabras se grabaron a fuego en mis carnes.

-Bella..¿porque prefieres que te llame Bella, verdad?

Yo asentí ligeramente bajando la mirada.

-Asi me rebautizó Rosalie.- dije en un susurro.

-A ver si encuentran esa maldita alianza…

Volví rostro hacia él y abrí mucho los ojos.

-¿Edward, no blasfemes!.- inquirí.

-No blasfemo; querida..- su mano tomó mi cintura y me acercó a él pegando mi oído muy cerca de su boca; rozandola.

-¿Me aliviaras las heridas; querida? Porque estoy herido mortalmente por ti. No he hecho otra cosa que castigarme pensando en tus labios…Bella…cuento lo segundos para hacerte mía…

Tragué en seco y el carraspeo del párroco; hizo que Edward apartara sus manos de mi cintura y sonriera de manera maliciosa.

La ceremonia terminó con un beso mucho mas largo de lo normal. Del que salí ilesa; porque gracias al Santisimo, Edward no habia vuelto a hacer posesión de mi lengua con el descaro de la ultima vez….bendito descaro.

El banquete fue en Ewenow; tal y como mi tia Esme y papá planeraron. Las niñas me colmaron de besos y abrazos y sentí la ausencia de mi marido mas de lo que deseaba.

Habia gente que no conocía y que tampoco me habían presentado y justo eran con estos con los que Edward, hablaba armoniosamente.

Tia Esme no se separó ni un momento de mi. Lo mismo que papá; pero éste jugaba con Carlie ; como un entrañable abuelo, que dista mucho de ver continuamente a sus nietas.

-No me gusta esa mujer.- me siseó tia Esme, llevándose una copa de champange a sus bellos labios.

Seguí su mirada y la sangre se fue de mi rostro.

Era una mujer incomensurablemente bella. Hablaba con Edward con total serenidad, aunque a veces le tocaba el pecho de manera ocasional o se inclinaba ligeramente para que él, advirtiera su descarado escote en forma de v ancha.

-¿Quién es?.- pregunté, con la voz algo atorada. Aquello me estaba doliendo en el pecho, me dio miedo aquel sentimiento fustrante y casi me retracte de aquella pregunta. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Es Kathie Mills.

Una sonora carcajada salió de los labios de ella, al tiempo que mi tia me decía su nombre. Edward también reia y bebía champange con ella sin deparar si quiera en mi….

-¿Debo de estar alerta tia Esme?.- pregunté con algo de voz; pues dudaba que saliese, por el terrible nudo que tenia adherido a la garganta.

-Debes y tienes que estarlo. Esa mujer según tu padre; estuvo rondando en el matrimonio de tu hermana con Edward durante todo el tiempo. Incluso según tu padre; Tanya llegó a pensar que Edward habia llegado a tener alguna clase de aventura con esa mujer.

-¿Qué hace esa mujer aquí?.- pregunté algo alterada.

-La ha invitado tu marido; cariño. Ve y que él te de las explicaciones pertinentes.- papá era quien me hablaba ahora, que habia llegado a nuestro lado sin apartar la mirada de aquellos dos modelos de postal.

No lo pensé dos veces. Yo era Isabella Swan. Era incoherente, deslenguada y algo mojigata…pero lo que no iba a permitir, es que ninguna persona me dejara por imbécil….

Camine hacia ellos y Edward no tardó en cerciorarse que yo me acercaba.

-Bella…ven- Te presento a Kathie.

Continuará…..

¿Qué les pareció? Ya sabeis, me regalan uno? Besitos nenas, mañana Demon Prince, jajajjajajaj! Besototes hermosas!


	15. Chapter 15

Hola chicas!

Espero que estén bien. Besitos.

Os dejo con la hermana…ok?

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertencen; la trama es casi mia.

LA HERMANA ISABELLA

CAPITULO 15

-Es Kathie Mills.

Una sonora carcajada salió de los labios de ella, al tiempo que mi tia me decía su nombre. Edward también reia y bebía champange con ella sin deparar si quiera en mi….

-¿Debo de estar alerta tia Esme?.- pregunté con algo de voz; pues dudaba que saliese, por el terrible nudo que tenia adherido a la garganta.

-Debes y tienes que estarlo. Esa mujer según tu padre; estuvo rondando en el matrimonio de tu hermana con Edward durante todo el tiempo. Incluso según tu padre; Tanya llegó a pensar que Edward habia llegado a tener alguna clase de aventura con esa mujer.

-¿Qué hace esa mujer aquí?.- pregunté algo alterada.

-La ha invitado tu marido; cariño. Ve y que él te de las explicaciones pertinentes.- papá era quien me hablaba ahora, que habia llegado a nuestro lado sin apartar la mirada de aquellos dos modelos de postal.

No lo pensé dos veces. Yo era Isabella Swan. Era incoherente, deslenguada y algo mojigata…pero lo que no iba a permitir, es que ninguna persona me dejara por imbécil….

Camine hacia ellos y Edward no tardó en cerciorarse que yo me acercaba.

-Bella…ven- Te presento a Kathie.

La mirada de altivez y la sonrisa fingida; no me pasaron por alto.

La mujer, elevó más si cabía, su espalda, para mostrar sus encantos; que precisamente no pasaban desapercibidos para nadie.

Alzó la mano y yo también lo hice, para saludarla.

-Oh…vaya…ósea que tú eres la hermana bastarda de Tanya.

Miré a Edward; algo sobresaltada. Aquel primer golpe no me lo esperaba.

¿Quién se supone que era aquella mujerzuela para llamarme a mi; de aquella manera?

Mi marido siseó algo entre dientes y la arrastró donde mi vista no llegó.

Bajé la mirada; y algo perdida, busqué entre los rostros de los invitados, el de mi padre o el de mi tia Esme.

Antes de darme cuenta; tenia el cabello de Esme acariciándome los pómulos y los labios.

Me abracé fuerte a ella. Mi pecho estaba vacío y un dolor enorme habia dentro; preso en él.

-Esme…

La voz de Edward.

Edward.

Giré mi rostro.

Mi tia me miró y se fue; dándome un beso fugaz en la mejilla; mirándome a los ojos y tranquilizándome con aquella bonita mirada que transmitía tranquilidad.

-Bella. No sé como me he permitido invitar a Kathie…

Alargué mi cuello y lo miré con sorna.

-¿Kathie?.- crucé los brazos.- Confianza os sobra; por lo que he podido ver. ¿Es verdad eso que fue tu amante estado casado con mi hermana?

Sus brazos, fuertes, abarcaron mis muñecas y pegó mis manos a sus labios; cálidos.

-Eso no es cierto. Yo siempre estuve muy enamorado de tu hermana. Nunca ví a otra ; que no fuese ella.- susurró; rozando con cada palabra mis manos.- Haré todo lo posible para que no la veas mas. No voy a permitir a nadie que trate con menosprecio a mi mujer. Bella…

Sin palabras.

Literalmente.

Solo tenia ojos; para aquellos labios, suaves que acariciaban la punta de mis dedos cada vez que hablaban.

La humedad de su lengua me llegó; al chupar uno de mis dedos sin disimulo; alguno.

Jadeé, y ví oscuridad y deseo en sus maravillosos e hipnoticos, ojos verdes.

-Edward….- susurré, derretida.

Me arrastró hacia él y junto sus caderas con las mias; aquello desde luego, debería de estar prohibido.

Alguno de los presentes; nos miraba con las cejas alzadas o se llevaban las manos a los labios para esconder una sonrisa.

Recorrí todo su rostro con la mirada. Estabamos tan juntos, tan pegados..

Sus cejas perfectas, su fuerte mandibula, su nariz , aquella boca…aquella boca que se acercaba a la mia y que me mortificaba; con pensamientos y sentimientos fuera de toda cordura.

Atrapó entre sus dientes mi labio superior y lamió con destreza éste. Emití un sonido parecido a un jadeo y su mirada se volvió aún mas oscura. Apretó la mandíbula y se apoderó de mi boca con absoluta dedicación. Sin tregua.

Su lengua iba y venia en una batalla campal con la mia; que tampoco se quedaba quieta, y sus manos…sus manos acariciaban los costados de mi cintura, haciéndome estremecer.

Los carraspeos de los invitados, lo invitaron a terminar.

-Es hora de abandonar a nuestros invitados; querida.- Habia tantas promesas; en aquellas palabras, que un estremecimiento me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Si.- alcancé a decir.

Nos mirábamos intensamente a los ojos….

Me besó la frente y con su fuerte brazo, hizo mas presión en mi; para acercarme a él.

Caminamos hacia la familia, que estaba reunida en una de las mesas y nos despedimos con gratitud por todo lo ofrecido.

Edward fue agradecido con papá y tia Esme.

Y las chicas iban a estar a su cuidado mientras nosotros huíamos de la realidad; aquí en Ewenow. Nuestra luna de miel.

Los dos solos; en aquella casa; sin nadie. Ni siquiera criados. ¿Por qué Edward, habia querido que fuese asi?

Quise preguntarle, cuando subíamos las escalinatas y él se dirigió a Pete; para concretar sobre su marcha y la vuelta del servicio.

Me quedé callada, oyendo todas las órdenes mentadas por Edward. Al finalizar, el hombre se marchó y cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

Bajé mi rostro.

Contemplando aquel suelo en dos tonos de mármol: blanco y negro.

De repente el miedo hizo presa en mi. …

Su presencia tan cerca de mi; me hizo temblar.

-Bella….- susurró.

Alcé la mirada y busqué algo tranquilizador en lo que apoyarme.

-Yo no sé nada de esto…yo…- susurré ; presa del miedo.

Atrapó mis manos con las suyas, llevándolas a sus labios.

-No debes tener miedo. Esto es todo lo maravilloso que quieras que sea. Todo depende de nosotros…

-Pero yo…¿nosotros?.- busqué en sus ojos la respuesta; y la encontré. La mirada oscura de Edward; llena de deseo, de pasión me hizo titubear y dar un paso hacia atrás.

-Bella…..- sus manos dejaron escapar las mias y una expresión de dolor cruzó su rostro.

-No….creo que no estoy preparada para tener esa clase de intimidad contigo….- tragué, fuertemente.- Me intimidas…

El se rió por lo bajó y me arrastró hacia él; dando un fuerte beso en mi cabeza.

-No me tienes confianza desde luego….mi querida Bella, he pasado de ser el hombre que discutía sobre tu manera de vestir y veias como a un monstruo, a tu marido…- cogió mi barbilla entre sus dedos y suspiró.- ¿Sabes lo desdichado que he sido sin ti?

Negué con la cabeza. ¿desdichado?

Edward subió sus dedos ágiles por mi mandíbula y suaves caricias me embriagaron mientras iba hablando.

-En verdad; cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo; lo hice por las niñas. Pero algo en mi interior me decía que era algo mucho mas fuerte. Mucho mas duradero. Mas eterno. La palabra misma se atoraba en mi cabeza y no quería pronunciarla en mis labios. Tu marcha me volvió loco y casi me mato, pensando que por mi culpa te habías marchado para no regresar jamás.

Cuando después de aclarar mis sentimientos hacia ti, fui a buscarte para pedirte que te casaras conmigo; y ésta vez, aclararte los motivos. Las monjas me dijeron que habías abandonado la Abadía.

Sentí morir. Juro por Dios que fue así, querida.- La humedad de mis labios corroboró que yo estaba llorando.-Me volví loco y emprendí una vida mucho mas austera para mi mismo y los de mi alrededor…Al tiempo de enterarme de la hermana recién descubierta de Tanya; y de su posesión , aquí, en estas tierras, me hizo plantearme no perder lo único que me unia a mis hijas; aparte del amor que les proceso y que no he sido capaz de demostrarles…Ewenow. Porque la tierra es lo único que perdura, Isabella. Cuando nosotros no estemos, seguirá levantada aquí y será para nuestros hijos..los hijos de nuestros hijos…- Sonrió., tiernamente y me besó en la mejilla. Siseó algo entre dientes que no alcancé a enterder y puso los ojos en blanco.- Soy malísimo para demostrar mis sentimientos Bella. Ruego me perdones si no soy todo lo locuaz que debería.

Tragué fuertemente, intentando calmar mi llanto silencioso.

-Prueba a hacerlo. Yo te escucho.- le dije con la voz algo entre cortada.

-Primero quiero saber lo que tú sientes por mi…¿me amas?.- preguntó con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Yo…no estoy segura…..- dije, algo trémula.- Sé que cuando te tengo cerca, miles de descargas hacen que mi cuerpo vibre y tiemble entre tus brazos.- volví a tragar; victima de la vergüenza.- Me gustan tus besos y sueño contigo….

Él rió y relamió sus labios, sensuales.

-¿Sueños? Cuéntame de esos sueños; pequeña Isabella.- su voz, habia adquirido un tono ronco, sensual…

-No.

Me deshice de su agarre y le dí la espalda, muerta de vergüeza, Toqué mis mejillas con ambas manos y bufé.

Sus manos se aferraron a mis hombros e hizo que volviese mi cuerpo para enfrentarlo.

-Ven. Subamos. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Me revolví de su agarre; algo enfadada conmigo misma, por mi manera infantil de actuar.

Pero estaba tan aterrorizada y a la vez tan deseosa que no sabia como expresar todo aquello.

-¿Qué sorpresa?.- pregunté mirando sus labios..no podia evitarlo; me tenia completamente a su merced.

-Pequeña.- me dijo, alzándome entre sus brazos.- Si te lo dijera; ya no seria una sorpresa. Espero que te guste….La he traido expresamente para ti de Francia.

-¿De Francia?...- pregunté; hipnotizada por sus ojos que volaban hacia mis labios ; deseoso de probarlos de nuevo.

Giró brusco su rostro, y caminó mas de prisa hacia arriba.

Al llegar a un largo pasillo; elevó una de sus piernas y sacudió levemente una de las puertas que se imponían delante de nosotros.

Bajó mi cuerpo levemente, acariciando mis muslos, en la caída delicada.

Noté su aliento en mi boca; antes de que mi mente, me dijera que estaba capturando mis labios con desesperación; anhelando…

-Mira…

Al decir esto, giré mi vista hacia aquella habitación.

Aquello no era otra cosa; que un majestuoso lavabo; con una enorme tina de porcelana; con cabida para mas de una persona. Mil colores se arremolinaron en mi rostro.

Imaginaba escenas en mi mente; en aquella tina. Él yo yo. Sólos. Desnudos….

-…

-¿Isabella?.- preguntó con una nota de incertidumbre en su voz.- ¿Te gusta?...¿ me equivocado; no es de tu agrado, dime algo por el amor de Dios?.- su voz estaba cargada de fustración. Me sentí conmovida.

Sonreí, timida.

-Me gusta. Quisiera…

-Si. Esta bien. No hace falta que lo digas. Yo también lo he pensado. Te dejo.

Miró mis ojos antes de marcharse, y me recargué en la pared de aquel fabuloso cubículo.

Caminé hacia la tina y rocé mis dedos con ella.

Blanca, pulida, con cuatro patas de plata donde habia unas ornamentaciones deliciosas.

Comencé a quitarme el vestido con lentitud, habiendo cerrado antes la puerta.

Todo aquello parecía un sueño, y yo me sentía insegura; y nerviosa. Edward habia pensado; como yo, que un buen baño me relajaría y atenuaría mi nerviosismo.

Miré mi cuerpo desnudo en un gran espejo de forja de cuerpo entero, y parpadeé; asombrada.

Mis pechos, subían y bajaban con celeridad y mis mejillas habían adquirido un tenue rubor rosado que hizo que me llevara las manos a las mejillas; sonreí.

¿Aquello era dicha?

No sabia lo que era el amor. Pero desde luego aquello era hermoso; a la vez que aterrorizador.

El agua de la tina; estaba caliente; y al rozar mi pie con ella, noté como su dulce caricia apaciguaba mi locura interior.

Saqué todas las horquillas de mi moño y sumergí la cabeza completamente en el agua. Me sentía en la gloria. Cerré los ojos apoyándome en la bañera; con mi cuerpo completamente sumergido y sonriendo de dicha.

-Preciosa.

Abrí los ojos y salté dejando mis pechos al descubierto.

Edward habia entrado y ni siquiera lo habia oído.

Miré su rostro enfebrecido y sus ojos ardientes; quise taparme con las manos; pero estaba tan petrificada; que no tenia capacidad de reacción.

Imbécil de mi. No deparé hasta un segundo después; que mi esposo; estaba completamente desnudo y su miembro erecto y desafiando la gravedad ,estaba preparado para penetrarme.

-Levanta; amor. Quiero ver todo tu esplendor. Lo necesito.- su voz cargada de erotismo; hizo que mi bajo vientre se contrajera y comencé a notar como bullía un remolino de emociones en un punto interior.

Completamente hipnotizada por su voz y su cuerpo; levanté el mio y él me miró con adoracion.

Caminó hasta posicionarse en mi espalda y noté como el agua se movía; podia notar su aliento en mi cuello, la respiración de él como la mia; era algo errática; pero lo fue mucho mas ,cuando noté su firme mano rozando mi pecho; comenzando por la espalda y acabando en la cresta ardiente; infladamada por el deseo de mas.

-Sientate como estaba antes Bella. Quiero lavarte yo mismo.

Hice caso y su cuerpo se amoldó al mio,al sentarme de nuevo en la tina.

Los dos; desnudos,Edward detrás mio, apoyando su mentón en mi hombro,y yo temblando de deseo y de anticipación a lo que vendría después..

Continuará…

¿Os gusto? Espero que si. ¿Reviews? Gracias de antemano y un beso a todas….siento mucho dejaros asi…el próximo el lemmon! Besitos os quiero!


	16. Chapter 16

Bueno por votacion popular…La hermana Isabella. Ok?

Espero os guste. Es el ansiadisimo lemmon.

Y sobre todo que cumpla vuestras expectativas.

Bueno chicas; nos leemos abajo.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es mia.

Caminó hasta posicionarse en mi espalda y noté como el agua se movía; podia notar su aliento en mi cuello, la respiración de él como la mia; era algo errática; pero lo fue mucho mas ,cuando noté su firme mano rozando mi pecho; comenzando por la espalda y acabando en la cresta ardiente; infladamada por el deseo de mas.

-Sientate como estaba antes Bella. Quiero lavarte yo mismo.

Hice caso y su cuerpo se amoldó al mio,al sentarme de nuevo en la tina.

Los dos; desnudos, Edward detrás mio, apoyando su mentón en mi hombro, y yo temblando de deseo y de anticipación a lo que vendría después..

LA HERMANA ISABELLA

.-Capitulo 16.-

**Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel; y no habia manera de disimular aquella reacción.**

**La reacción que producía la cercanía de mi recién adquiridido esposo. **

**La calidez de su respiración; me nubló completamente la razón y cerré los ojos; presa del miedo, del deseo y de la ansiedad.**

**-Hablame de ti….- me dijo; notando como paseaba su mentón por mi hombro y cuello; en un movimiento ascendente; increíblemente placentero.- Quiero saberlo todo de ti….que me tengas confianza, que no haya secretos entre nosotros dos. Lo quiero todo de ti…hasta tu alma; quiero que hasta eso, me entregues.**

**Tragué combulsivamente; victima de sus suaves toques.**

**Bajé la mirada, abrumada y observé mis piernas; terriblemente blancas y finas en comparación con las suyas.**

**En un movimiento súbito; encogió sus piernas que quedaban a ambos lados de las mias y me atrapó más férreamente sobre sus caderas; sintiendo toda su masculinidad en donde la espalda pierde su nombre.**

**-Yo…ya te he dicho que me intimidas; y la verdad este no es el mejor momento….- dije; llevándome las manos al rostro; que me ardia; literalmente.**

**Su suave risa; me hizo estremecerme nuevamente; cerrando los ojos y aprisionando el labio, enfrebrecida.**

**-Pues yo creo que este…es un momento magnifico. ¿Sabes Bella? El momento de la unión del hombre y la mujer es el mas intimo y sensorial.-Sus suaves manos comenzaron a acariciarme el vientre y ascencian de manera lenta y torturadora hacia el despliegue de mis pechos hinchados.- Habrá veces que por motivos puramente de trabajo, no nos veamos en todo el dia y es aquí, donde tendremos que solucionar muchos de los problemas que nos aconteceran.**

**-¿Aquí?.- mi voz salió de mis cuerdas vocales temerosa. Sus manos habían llegado a las cimas de mis pechos y jugueteaba con sus dedos en ellas. Las atormentaba y las dejaba, las atormentaba y las dejaba….**

**Gemí.**

**Besó mi cuello; notando el ardor de su saliva en mi piel; lo dulce que podia ser su contacto…**

**-Aquí o donde sea….todo se puede arreglar, querida mía…si hay confianza; el amor, si no lo sientes; quizás llegará un dia; en que pueda ganármelo.**

**No dije nada. Estaba a merced de sus caricias que cada vez se volvia mas y mas intimas.**

**-Bella….- Mi nombre en sus labios me pareció tan sensual que me erizó la piel y mis pezones despertados a la sexualidad por sus caricias, se irguieron mas; hasta hacerme casi daño.**

**-¿Si?**

**-Date la vuelta. Quiero verte el rostro. Emborracharme de tu cuerpo. Llevo días como un demente pensando en esto…- Sentí como se pasaba la mano por su cabello hermoso; y giré mi rostro para mirarlo.**

**Edward Cullen era impactante al natural. Ahora lo tenia con las mejillas encendidas; el pelo húmedo y la mirada oscurecida por el deseo….era tan, tan pecaminoso ternerlo asi; entre mis piernas y deseoso de mis caricias..**

**Moví mi cuerpo; haciendo que se derramase el agua de la tina y me apoyé con las rodillas en la dura porcelana; observando su pecho ancho y viril, levemente tapado por una bruma de vello castaño.**

**Me infundé el suficiente valor para mirarlo al rostro y me quedé embelesada por su belleza.**

**Sus ojos penetrantes; miraban mi rostro, intentando comprender la situación en la que me encontraba.**

**Edward sabia perfectamente de mis diálogos internos y lo agradecí infinitamente.**

**Su respiración ; se habia transformado al girarme y estar expuesta totalmente para él.**

**-¿Sabes lo vulnerable que me siento teniéndote cerca; mi vida?.- La pregunta; salió de su boca como un susurro ronco y cerré los ojos al sentir su boca en mis ojos. Besando mis parpados, mis mejillas, mi cuello…**

**Sus manos habían atrapado la cintura y arremetía dulcemente contra su torso; ahogando gemidos de placer cada vez que su piel y mi piel, hacian contacto.**

**-No tengas miedo.- me dijo.- ¿Confias en mi?.- su boca se despegó de la mía para preguntar tan solo esto. Miré sus ojos embebidos en deseo y asentí ciega por sus besos.**

**Sonrió y besó mi frente.**

**Una de sus manos bajó hacia mis muslos y los separó delicadamente. Su boca; maestra de maestras, me hacia perder el conocimiento cada vez que su lengua hacia contacto con la mía. Cayendo hacia una espiral de deseo del que no dejaba de caer y caer.**

**La caricia mas intima surgió de repente y me tensé.**

**Miré sus ojos verdes y me ahogué en su dicha. Como bien me habia dicho ; tenia que confiar en él. Todo lo que viniese de él, seria hermoso.**

**Me abandoné a sus labios de nuevo y sentí sus dedos entre los pliegues de mi centro; hinchado y adolorido de placer.**

**Con infinita delicadeza rozó sus dedos por aquella cresta descarada y temblé; noté como su boca se estiró en una sonrisa y volvió a retomar mi boca sin contemplaciones.**

**Una y otra vez; con una calma pasmosa; se dedicó a acariciarme por aquella zona. Haciendo que mis piernas temblaran; sujetándome y descargando en él todo su peso.**

**-Maravillosa….- me dijo, separando alguno de los mechones de cabello que se habían quedado pegados a mi rostro a causa de la humedad de el agua.- Basta de juegos.- Cogió todo mi peso y se levantó de la tina; pareciendo un Titan, con aquellos tremendo brazos recorriendo mis pernas y torso.**

**Noté como una mueca de dolor transformó su rostro, al apoyar la pierna con la que cojeaba con todo su peso y el mio.**

**Paseé mis dedos por aquellas arrugas entre medio de las cejas y su rostro bello se relajó; regalándome una preciosa sonrisa.**

**La casa estaba completamente desierta y no habia miedo que alguno de los empleados nos viera.**

**La puerta de la habitación de matrimonio estaba abierta. Antes de pasar el umbral buscó mi mirada y pasó; dejando mis pies en el suelo.**

**Me dejó allí plantada como una imbécil y desapareció de mi vista.**

**No tardó un segundo en volver.**

**Sin decir nada; se arrodilló y secó mis pies con delicadeza, ascendiendo dolorosamente, secando todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Todas; absolutamente todas.**

**Al llegar al cabello ; lo estrujó sacando toda la humedad y paseó un peine de puntas anchas por él. Admiraba todos sus movimientos embelesada. Deseando hacer lo mismo con él.**

**Cuando hubo acabado; sin necesidad de decir nada; yo hice lo mismo con él y me perdí en su atlético cuerpo de hombre.**

**Admirando todos los perfiles de su maravilloso cuerpo; asombrándome de mi misma y de la poca vergüenza de la que hacia gala; delante de mi marido.**

**-Ya esta bien.- espetó; cuando estaba acariciando su cabello; embebiéndome de él, de su textura y olor.**

**Tomó mi mano y la besó, tirando la toalla al suelo, acercándome a él y notando como todas las fibras de mi ser adquirían una nueva vitalidad puramente sexual.**

**Desnudos.**

**Acariciándome en toda la intensidad de la palabra; buscó con su boca mis pezones erguidos hasta el dolor para calmarlos.**

**Gemí, acercando su cabeza a ellos para que siguiera con aquella placentera tarea. Gemí su nombre y él miró mis ojos, oscuros debajo de aquellas pestañas largas.**

**Me cargó sobre su hombro; haciéndome reir y descargó mi cuerpo en la mullida y amplia cama.**

**-Me gusta tu piel….me encanta…- susurró; antes de abrirme las piernas y reptar entre ellas para observar descaradamente mi centro con un rugido hambriento.**

**-No…Edward.- Intenté cerrar las piernas; pero él sujetó una de ellas; acariciándola suavemente.**

**-Confia en mi, preciosa.**

**Cerré lo los ojos y esperé.**

**El primer toque de su boca en mis labios mas intimos, me hizo levantar las caderas ante el contacto. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y volvió a posicionar su boca en mi centro sin perder contacto visual.**

**Era indescriptible. Maravilloso….**

**Su lengua rápida e hiriente de placer, lamia aquel botoncito prohibido que hacia que emergiera mas y mas en la dicha de ser amada por Edward.**

**Chupó mis pliegues con devoción, haciéndome caer en la mas desconocida de las dichas.**

**Un nudo de inmensas dimensiones, comenzó a formarse en mi bajo vientre y mientras ayudaba a Edward en aquella deliciosa tarea, me arqueaba de manera insconciente, haciendo que su boca estuviese casi engullendo mi sexo.**

**Exploté. Exploté, agarrando su cabello y tirando de sus mechones extremadamente suaves y tentadores.**

**Deseando besarlo, morderlo. Hacerle todo lo que me habia hecho él a mi.**

**Estaba completamente deshinibida . Veia a Edwad como un igual y ya no tenia miedo.**

**El miedo habia desaparecido y habia dado paso a la confianza y el descaro de agasajarlo con el mas tortuoso de los placeres.**

**Jadeante y con la sonrisa por bandera, su boca buscó la mía y pude sentir el gusto de mi sexo en sus labios.**

**Me excité; abriendo nuevamente las piernas y enrollando las caderas de mi hombre, para que me hiciera suya.**

**-No deseo hacerte daño, mi vida.- me dijo sin parar de besarme.**

**-Estoy segura que no lo harás.- le susurré, besándolo sin medida, recreándome de su cuerpo perfecto y de su hinchada anatomía.**

**Sus dedos viajaron hasta mi centro y metió primero un dedo y luego otro; haciendo que me contrajera de goce.**

**Los dedos agiles de Edward emitían ondas de erotismo a todo mi cuerpo y me sentía la mujer mas femenina y voluptuosa de la capa de la tierra.**

**Volví a quebrarme en esa delicida infinita del orgasmo y entre espasmos y jadeos, sentí la dura punta roma del hombre que me estaba haciendo ver las estrellas y todo el universo.**

**Una estocada certera y morí.**

**-Lo siento…agh…mi amor…¿Te duele?.- Preguntó sin moverse dentro de mí.**

**-No.- mentí. Maravillada ante aquella palabra que habían pronunciado sus labios; alcé unos centimentros la cabeza para hacer posesión de su boca y balancear levemente las caderas, para animarlo a continuar.**

**Un gemido sensual, me afectó en gran medida al salir de sus labios y volví a balancearme.**

**-Oh…Bella..- susurró, cogiendo mi rostro y besándolo con adoracion.- Eres mía, mía y solo mía, pequeña deslenguada.**

**Estaba en casa. En sus brazos, en aquella cama…**

**Comenzó a moverse lentamente; sacando toda la extensión de su miembro y haciéndolo entrar y salir de mí.**

**Era maravilloso; la ternura, el control que estaba teniendo Edward en aquellos momentos.**

**Gemí de goce y lo apreté con las piernas para que se zambullera mas a fondo.**

**Lo comprendió y comenzó a embestirme con mas ritmo y celeridad, haciendo que echara la cabeza hacia atrás preso del placer.**

**El dolor habia dado paso a una locura nueva y radiante.**

**La presión de aquel eje en mi cuerpo me hacia perder la voluntad y me hacia sentirme una muñeca entre sus brazos.**

**Besos, palabras casi incomprendidas…**

**Caricias, miradas llena de algo mas profundo que el deseo y un terrible y hermoso estallido complices; los dos.**

**En aquel momento comprendí lo vulnerable que era Edward en aquellos momentos.**

**Con el rostro relajado, su boca besando la mía, sus manos paseándose avariciosas por mis pechos y su respiración agitada a causa del orgasmo…era un angel.**

**Acaricié su frente y sonreí ,él abrió sus ojos y besó mi frente. Parecia dichoso.**

**-¿Complacida, amor?.- susurró, con los ojos entre cerrados.**

**-Inmensamente.**

**Besó mi nariz y abandonó su intimidad de la mia para ponerse a mi lado. Allí me acercó a él y me abrazó dejándome la cabeza a la altura de su pecho.**

**-Ha sido maravilloso; Edward.- le dije jugando con su vello entre mis dedos.-**

**Se rió.**

**-Te voy a vestir de amor toda mi vida. Te enseñaré a beber de él. Te sembraré y tú germinarás….no te asustes… confía en mi. Tengo todo un mundo preparado para ti. Solo espero enseñarte a amarme….¿Bella?**

**Me habia quedado muda con aquellas palabras. Busqué sus ojos y me recosté con la barbilla en su pecho.**

**-Quiero enseñarte a amarme….-susurró con los ojos suplicantes de amor.**

**Continuará….**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Ejejjeejeejjejj!**

**Caliente no?**

**Jejejejejjejej!**

**Bueno, mañana no sé si subiré alguna historia ok? Trabajaré harta muy tarde.**

**Ahora si ¿compesacion? ¿reviews? Ajajjajajaja!**

**Besotes hermosas, las quiero a morirrrrrrrrr!**


End file.
